Asgard College
by microsophie
Summary: AU ou Darcy arrive dans un nouveau lycée et se frotte aux frères Odinson, ou plus précisément au plus mystérieux et détesté des deux: Loki
1. Chapter 1

_Allez Darcy... C'est qu'un école, pas de soucis, ça va bien se passer_

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes la jeune fille restait debout devant les grilles de l'imposant lycée, bousculée par les élèves qui regardait la nouvelle élève avec étonnement. Malgré les trois pas qu'elle avait fait en avant, elle s'était empressée d'en refaire quatre en arrière, brimée par un garçon trop ironique à son goût. Elle avait bien décidé de se mettre en marche à trois, mais son compte c'était arrêté à 2,67, quand elle entendit une voix féminine derrière elle.

-Eh? Ca va?

Sans oser se retourner, Darcy s'empressa de répondre.

-Oui oui... Ca va merci.

-Je dis ça parce que tu es devant l'entrée depuis vingt bonnes minutes et tu risques d'être en retard.

Darcy fini par se retourner pour faire face à une jeune rousse un peu plus grande qu'elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Je m'appelle Jane.

-Darcy.

Elle se sourirent quelques secondes et Jane continua la conversation.

-Tu es nouvelle ici?

-Ouai, mon père a été engagé ici donc on a du déménager ici.

-Tu habites loin?

-Pas vraiment, la rue à côté du supermarché là-bas.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane et elle rougit.

-Quoi?

-Non rien, c'est juste que... Certaines personnes vivent là aussi.

-Qui?

-Tu découvrira ça bien assez tôt, sourit Jane.

Darcy voulu lui répondre mais la sonnerie la coupa dans sa lancée.

-Bon, prête à y aller?

-Je suppose que oui...

Voyant que Darcy n'avançait pas, Jane la saisi par le bras en riant et la tira à l'intérieur.

* * *

Elle se dirigèrent vers la tableau d'affichages où les classes avaient été formées. Darcy observa avec une grande joie qu'elle se trouvait dans la même classe que Jane, ainsi que 19 autres étudiants. Dernière année classe C, rendez-vous au local 103 à 10h.

-Bon, on a un petit moment, je vais te faire visiter l'école.

* * *

Elles sortaient de la cantine et traversaient la cour quand une voix les interpella. Ou plutôt interpella l'une d'entre elles.

-Jane! Attends!

Jane sourit et rougit à nouveau en se retournant vers le garçon. En l'observant, Darcy réalisa qu'il était juste gigantesque par rapport à lui. Un grand aux longs cheveux blonds attachés et aux beaux yeux bleus.

_Sûrement un des gars les plus musclés que j'ai vu de toute ma vie_, pensa-t-elle.

-Salut Thor. Je te présente Darcy, elle est nouvelle.

-Salut Darcy, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire accueillant.

-Que pouvons-nous pour toi?

-Tu n'as pas vu mon frère par hasard?

-Loki? Il n'est pas là?

-Non, introuvable, il n'était même pas à la maison ce matin, et comme je m'étais levé en retard j'ai supposé qu'il était déjà parti, mais je ne le trouve pas ici non plus.

-Désolé, je l'ai pas vu... C'est bizarre, il devrait déjà être là, on doit être au local dans dix minutes et je ne l'ai même pas vu au tableau d'affichage.

-Il sèche déjà une bonne partie de cours, si il commence à sécher la rentrée! rigola Thor. Enfin! Je vais encore le chercher, sait-on jamais. Merci quand même.

Il fit demi tour et s'éloigna d'elle, ce qui suffit à faire totalement fondre Jane.

-Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

-Ouai... Enfin il est plein de muscles quoi.

-Je l'aime trop.

-Comme probablement tout le lycée. Thor et Loki? Qu'est ce que c'est pour des noms?

-Ils ont des racines nordiques. Thor et Loki Ondinson. Ce sont eux qui vivent près de chez toi.

-Loki, c'est pas le gars dans notre classe?

-Si, mais il ne vient que quand ça le tente, il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelques jour où on ne le voit pas.

-Il sèche souvent?

-Et il peut se le permettre, ce mec est un vrai génie.

Jane jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Et merde! On va être en retard! Viens vite!

* * *

L'appel se passa dans le calme, et Darcy analysait les étudiants pendant qu'un vieux professeur chauve criait leurs noms, quand il s'arrêta soudainement et releva la tête.

-Je suppose qu'il n'est pas là? dit-il d'un air entendu à ses élèves.

Il y eut un silence et quelques uns secouèrent la tête.

-Bien, passons.

Il termina la liste et la re-déposa sur son bureau.

-Bien, eh bien, je suis votre nouveau professeur de chimie et je...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un étudiant entra en toute désinvolture.

-BONJOUR!

-Monsieur Odinson, vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence.

-Honneur en effet! Je pensais bien vous manquer, je me suis donc empressé de rejoindre le local dès mon arrivée... Mesdemoiselles... dit-il en faisant une légère révérence à une bande de bimbos à l'avant de la classe qui pouffèrent en cachant une partie de leur visage.

Loki se redressa avec un léger sourire et se tourna doucement vers son professeur.

-Peut-être feriez-vous moins de vagues si vous arriviez à l'heure jeune homme.

-La vie dans cette classe est bien trop sérieuse pour que je m'y ennuie plus que nécessaire.

-Eh bien je vous invite à aller vous ennuyer au fond de la classe.

Loki sourit et jeta son sac sur ses épaules afin de rejoindre le banc sur lequel étaient assises Jane et Darcy, prenant le temps cependant d'attraper le papier avec ce qui semblait être un numéro de téléphone qu'une des filles lui tendait. Il s'assit à côté de Darcy , ne lui adressant pas un mot, sorti son cahier et se mit à dessiner. La jeune fille prit le temps de détailler le garçon. Très différent de son frère, les cheveux courts, encore plus noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau et des yeux verts émeraude incroyables. Elle regarda son visage fin, ses pommettes incroyablement saillantes. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses vêtements, jeans noir, t-shirt vert avec un col en V et une veste en cuir noir. Sur son poignet gauche était placé un large bracelet en cuir et en métal, avec une tête de loup gravée dans le cuir, une paire de Ray-ban accrochée à son col, une écharpe grise et verte pâle autour de son coup et le tout complété par des converses aux couleurs de l'angleterre.

_Vraiment beau_, pensa Darcy.

Elle observa le croquis du garçon, qui prenait la forme d'un loup, semblable à celui sur son bracelet.

_Il adore les loups ce type_

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Loki releva la tête, fixant ses yeux dans les siens d'un air ennuyé.

-Euh... Salut, sourit Darcy.

Loki haussa un sourcil puis retourna à son dessin sans daigner lui répondre.

-Ouai, murmura Jane, il est moins sympa que son frère.


	2. Chapter 2

-Darcy? _Darcy!_

-Hein? Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Darcy sourit à son amie alors qu'elles avançaient vers leurs casiers.

-J'ai vu ça, répondit Jane. C'est le prof de chimie qui te met dans ces états?

-Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non. J'étais justement en train de penser que j'allais rater cette bête matière cette année...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je suis naze en chimie je te jure! C'est une horreur vraiment.

Les deux filles avancèrent encore pour s'arrêtèrent pour prendre leurs livres de français et histoire.

-Je t'ai vu regarder Loki tout à l'heure.

Darcy attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Arrête je t'ai très bien vue, tu le dévisageais.

-Ouai ben... Il a la classe il faut admettre.

-Oh non Darcy.

-Quoi?

-T'es pas en train de craquer sur lui, sérieusement.

-Pas du tout!

Jane s'arrêta et regarda gravement sa nouvelle amie.

-Ecoute Darcy, je sais qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, mais vraiment, si il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne mérite pas ton affection, c'est lui. Tu l'as bien vu quand il t'a laissé un blanc.

-Ouai enfin, pour pas changer il m'a prise pour une malade, comme tous les autres.

-Darcy je suis sérieuse. Ce mec a un problème. Il est hypocrite, sadique, égoïste, sans cœur... Il est beau, il le sait et il en profite. Il a couché avec la moitié des filles de l'école, il flirte avec tout le monde, il monte les gens les uns contre les autres, il fout littéralement la merde. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour être sain, quoi qu'il fasse il a une idée derrière la tête, il sait toujours où frapper pour faire mal, ici on l'appelle Silvertongue, et il mérite très bien ce surnom. Autant son frère est très gentil et altruiste, mais lui c'est un monstre. Il détruit tout autour de lui.

-Tu exagères, ce mec est pas un tueur!

-Arrête Darcy, je plaisante pas, il tire littéralement toutes les ficelles de l'école, il a des yeux et des oreilles partout, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qui se dise ici, il est au courant, et il est à la base de tous les problèmes. Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important tu peux être sûr qu'il est derrière. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il est malsain Darcy.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instant avant que Jane ne soupire puis se remette en route.

* * *

Pendant que leur enseignante leur expliquait en quoi consisterait le travail qui prendrait place pendant l'année, Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le jeune homme. Il regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, le menton appuyé sur sa main, semblant littéralement subir la jeune fille-encore une bimbo-qui avait l'air d'essayer d'attirer son attention sur ses seins par tous les moyens possibles. Le pauvre se contentait de temps à autres d'hocher la tête et de soupirer douloureusement.

-Darcy!

-Quoi?

-Arrête de le regarder.

-Non c'est juste... J'ai pitié.

-Darcy...

-Non mais regarde cette fille, il en a rien à foutre!

-Evidemment il se l'est déjà faite l'année dernière.

-Jamais deux fois les mêmes?

-Jamais.

-Wow... Enfin bref! Il mérite pas ça. Je vais l'aider.

-Hein?

-Ouep! maintenant tais toi.

Silencieusement, Darcy leva la main en attendant que leur enseignante la remarque.

-Oui?

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre madame mais j'ai oublié mes lunettes chez moi et je ne vois absolument rien... Est ce que je pourrais aller là-bas par exemple et échanger de place?

-Bien sûr. Anna, changez donc de place avec elle.

-Mais...

-Maintenant.

La jeune fille fusilla sa camarade du regard mais changea quand même de place avec elle. Darcy sentit le regard accusateur de Jane mais décida de l'ignorer, et s'installa à côté de Loki, qui resta silencieux pendant les cinq premières minutes avant de briser la glace.

-Tu avais tes lunettes, je t'ai vu avec ce matin.

Elle fut surprise par sa voix, grave, suave...

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi avoir mentit?

-Tu semblais vivre un moment difficile.

Le garçon sourit et tourna enfin la tête vers elle, la dévisageant avec douceur.

-Merci.

-De rien, j'aurais aimé qu'on fasse pareil pour moi à ta place.

-J'essaierai de m'en rappeler si besoin est. Je m'appelle Loki.

-Darcy.

-Enchanté.

-De même.

-C'était déjà toi en chimie non?

-Ouai... Et tu m'as gentillement remballée.

-J'en suis véritablement navré. J'avais quelques... Petites choses en tête. Des problèmes avec mon père et ce genre de choses qui, je suppose, ne t'intéressent pas.

-Eh bien en fait je...

-Qui ne t'intéressent pas, trancha-t-il.

-Ooookay... T'as raison, ça m'intéresse pas... Pas du tout.

-Bien, c'est aussi ce que je pensais.

-Je t'ai vu prendre le numéro d'une fille tout à l'heure.

-Et?

-Tu... Vas sortir avec?

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement pendant quelques instants puis éclata de rire.

-Non, définitivement pas.

-Mais... Son numéro?

-Ne sait-on jamais si j'ai un jour besoin d'une distraction.

-Wow, alors t'es vraiment comme ça...

-Comment?

-Comme le disent les rumeurs.

-Oh si les rumeurs le disent c'est sûrement vrai.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Dis toi bien que presque toutes les rumeurs sur moi ici sont vraies.

-Il parait que tu n'es pas vraiment apprécié.

-Ça par contre c'est faux. Les gens ici m'adorent, mais juste par intérêt, si jamais ils ont un jour besoin d'un service, besoin que quelqu'un se fasse virer.

-Tu peux vraiment faire virer quelqu'un?

-Avec un peu d'astuce je peux faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

-Impressionnant...

Loki redevint silencieux et plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, cependant Darcy ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser faire.

-Est-ce qu'on a tous nos cours ensemble?

-Une grande partie je suppose. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as comme option, moi je suis en langues et sciences fortes, donc anglais français espagnol italien. Plus labo dans toutes les matières scientifiques.

-Wow... Ca te fait combien d'heures par semaine?

-38.

-38? Mais c'est inhumain? Comment tu fais?

-J'évite au maximum d'être chez moi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai des problèmes avec mon père. Donc? Tu es en sciences?

-Ouai, je crois que tu vas devoir nous supporter moi et mon talent scientifique.

-Je devrais survivre au choc.

-Tu es fort en sciences alors?

-Plutôt oui.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un génie.

-C'est la vérité.

-Quelle modestie.

-La modestie est le mensonge des idiots.

-D'accord, un point pour toi. En tout cas t'as bien de la chance, moi je suis naze en sciences, surtout en chimie.

Darcy sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit et le temps de tourner la tête, Loki était déjà debout, sac sur les épaules, prêt à partir. Sur la table était posé un petit papier avec un numéro de téléphone. Darcy le regarda avec étonnement.

-C'est le mien, lui dit Loki, au cas ou tu aurais besoin d'aide, j'aime me rendre utile.

_Ben il est sympa finalement_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

* * *

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Darcy profita du passage de Jane aux toilettes pour envoyer un message à Loki.

_Hey! C'est Darcy, je voulais juste que tu aies mon numéro... Au cas où tu voudrais parler de ton père à quelqu'un ou un truc du genre... :)_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que ça ne t'intéressait pas._

_Tu as décidé ça tout seul_

_Et pourquoi devrais-je me confier à toi?_

_Parce que je suis trop sympa? ;)_

_A réfléchir._

_Les gens normaux disent juste merci en général_

_Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde._

_C'est dingue quand tu dis ça ça me fait vraiment l'image du mec qui s'assied seul à table... Mais bon, aucune table vide ici donc j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le cas :)_

_Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le déduire, je ne suis même pas dans la salle._

_On est pas forcés de manger ici dans la cantine?_

_Si._

_Et tu n'y es pas?_

_Non. _

_Tu manges hors de l'école?_

_J'ai pas dit que je mangeais. _

-Excuse moi Darcy, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu. Avec qui tu discutes?

-Mon cousin, dit Darcy avec un sourire.

_Les gens normaux mangent au milieu de la journée, histoire de tenir debout_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ça._

_Tu ne manges jamais?_

_Rarement. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai des documents à falsifier._

_Quoi? Des documents? Quels documents?_

Bien sûr le garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Darcy soupira et rangea son téléphone.

-Je maintiens que tu as été dingue d'aller voir Loki en cours tout à l'heure.

-Il est gentil.

-C'est qu'il veut surement un truc alors.

-N'importe quoi.

* * *

Darcy soupira en regardant ses camarades du cours de gym taper dans le ballon de volley devant elle. Elle avait toujours détesté le sport, elle y était particulièrement mauvaise. Elle s'arrangea pour se retrouver dans un coin abandonné où elle était presque sûre de ne jamais recevoir le ballon, même si personne n'y mettait beaucoup de coeur, le ballon était à peine frôlé et ne mettais jamais plus de dix secondes à finir à terre, au grand désespoir de leur professeur. Même si la situation fut bien vite changée quand les garçons arrivèrent sur le terrain de foot à côté d'elles. D'un seul coup, les autres filles commencèrent à se redresser et à sortir leur meilleur volley, même si ce dernier ne valait toujours pas grand chose. Darcy tenta quand même de suivre le ballon mais son regard était attiré par le terrain jouxtant le leur. Les garçons avaient l'air de bien plus s'amuser qu'elles, ne daignant pas lancer un regard dans leur direction, trop concentrés sur leur foutu ballon. Deux équipes avaient été formés chez eux, les t-shirt et les torses nus. Thor était un torse nu, loki un t-shirt, le premier en attaque, le second en défense. Darcy se laissa peu à peu distraire par le jeu voisin, elle observa d'abord thor mettre tout son coeur dans l'action afin d'avancer vers le but opposé, passant sans trop de difficulté les joueurs ennemis puis remarqua Loki, immobile dans un coin, mains dans les poches. Tour à tour Thor passait devant eux, et il sembla à Darcy que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

-Odinson! Bouge tes fesses pour une fois et essaie d'arrêter l'avancée de ton frère.

Loki soupira mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Tu te bouges et tu l'arrêtes sinon je te promets que t'es de corvée!

Loki releva la tête, cet argument semblant l'avoir décidé. Il sorti les mains de ses poches et Darcy se tourna vers Thor pour remarquer qu'il était presque arrivé au but, quand elle vit Loki arriver à toute vitesse-merde, comment il a fait pour arriver aussi vite?- s'arrêter cinq mètres devant son frère, attendre son passage avant de s'écarter de trente centimètres et de lui faire un croche-pied magistral. Le grand blond vola littéralement et s'écrasa un mètre ou deux plus loin de tout son long en gémissant.

-Odinson! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, cesse de t'en prendre à ton frère!

-Vous vouliez que je l'arrête, dit Loki avec nonchalance.

-Dehors, tu vas sur le banc je veux plus te voir sur le terrain!

-Eh ben voila c'était pas plus compliqué, sourit Loki.

Darcy eut à peine le temps de le regarder bouger, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, et le temps qu'elle se retourne, elle prenant une superbe balle de volley à pleine vitesse en plein sur le visage.

* * *

Elle revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard, complètement sonnée, la vue floue. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que quelqu'un la maintenant à moitié assise et qu'un tissu empêchait son nez de saigner plus. Quelques secondes encore pour distinguer Loki, assis à ses côtés, ayant placé sa jambe pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus, maintenant sa nuque avec sa main droite et tenant le tissu ensanglanté sur son nez avec sa main gauche. Le tissu..._Son t-shirt_. En effet, le garçon était à présent torse nu, il faut bien l'avouer, pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Ca va?

-Ouai... Désolée pour ton t-shirt.

-C'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autres, sourit-il

Il l'aida à se redresser un peu plus, la maintenant toujours fermement.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il n'attendit aucune confirmation et l'aida à se relever, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur lui, la tenant par l'épaule et la serrant contre son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber. Darcy regarda le torse du garçon pendant qu'ils avançaient. Pas très très musclé, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux ressortant légèrement mais sans plus, mais barrés par une longue cicatrice qui traversait sa poitrine.

* * *

Ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie vingt minutes plus tard, Loki ayant maintenant sur les épaules une chemises blanche ouverte, prêtée par l'infirmier. Quand ils arrivèrent au gymnase, toutes les autres étaient déjà dans les vestiaires, où Loki la ramena.

-Merci beaucoup Loki.

-Je t'en prie, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'aider une demoiselle en détresse.

Il lui sourit puis fit demi-tour, rejoignant ses camarades dans son propre vestiaire. Quand Darcy entra dans celui des filles, elle se fit littéralement harceler par les questions. Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble? Parce que d'habitude Loki aurait juste rit et n'aurait pas bougé. Où est-ce qu'il a fait un truc spécial? Est-ce qu'il a demandé quelque chose en retour? Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui? est-ce qu'il est amoureux d'elle? Avec patience, Darcy répondit négativement à toutes les questions, sous les yeux admirateurs et légèrement jaloux de toutes les filles, sans remarquer le regard désapprobateur de Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Pour la première fois fois depuis très très longtemps, Darcy tentait de dompter sa chevelure, peine perdue évidemment. Elle soupira en se maquillant un peu puis passa dix bonnes minutes à chercher une tenue correcte, en essayant cinq au total. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui plairait à Loki, car oui, comme une bonne moitié des filles du lycée, elle avait totalement "craqué" sur le jeune ténébreux. Elle soupira pour opter finalement pour une de ses tenues habituelles, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Qui?

-Le garçon pour lequel tu fais tout ça.

Darcy hésita une seconde en rougissant.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Tu ne prends jamais autant de soin de ton apparence, c'est qu'il y a un garçon derrière tout ça.

Darcy soupira en terminant son sac, le dos tourné à sa mère.

-De toutes façons tu ne me dis jamais rien, quand je lis ces histoires sur les mères et filles tellement proches qui se disent tout, je me demande où est la réalité, sérieusement, ce sont des choses qui...

-Loki.

-Quoi?

-Loki. Il s'appelle Loki.

-Odinson?

-Oui... Tu le connais?

-J'ai entendu parler de lui par des amies du tennis qui connaissent très bien ses parents, ils vont souvent diner chez eux avec leur fille.

-Ah bon...

-Il parait qu'il est très noble et bien éduqué.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais aussi assez manipulateur...

-Il sait ce qu'il veut c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Maman, ne commence pas le discours de la mère protectrice, je vais pas sortir avec, je l'aime bien, c'est tout, donc pas besoin de me faire toute une histoire.

-D'accord d'accord, pour ce que j'en disais!

-Eh ben alors n'en dit plus rien.

Darcy regarda par la fenêtre et observa le déluge dehors.

-Super, je vais encore arriver trempée à l'école, super cool.

Elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains et sortir quand on sonna à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure ci, puis sa mère lui demanda d'ouvrir, histoire que la personne dehors ne finisse pas trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Loki?

-Salut Darcy, je me suis rappelé que je vivais pas loin de chez toi et comme il drache et que j'ai pris ma voiture, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te déposer... Enfin si... Si tu veux.

Darcy regarda dehors et observa avec admiration la superbe Audi A1 garée devant sa maison.

-Wow... Ca c'est ta voiture? Putain.

-Darcy! réprimanda sa mère, fais le entrer ou va avec lui mais ne le laisse pas dehors, il est trempé!

Darcy jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Loki pour remarquer que, en effet, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage et qu'il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os.

_Super, grâce à moi il va choper la crève_

-Alors ça t'intéresse ou pas?

-Euh ouai! Ouai je veux bien, merci beaucoup beaucoup.

Elle sortit rapidement sans répondre au regard entendu de sa mère et prit place dans la voiture de Loki.

-Putain, comment t'as fait pour te la payer?

-Disons que nous sommes plutôt aisés.

-C'est ton père qui te l'a achetée?

-Ma mère.

-Plutôt sympa comme cadeau.

-Elle avait surtout quelque chose à... Se faire pardonner. En quelques sortes.

-Quel genre?

-Le genre qui ne t'intéresse pas.

_Juste. Problèmes de famille._

-Et ton frère?

-Lui je le laisse marcher.

-Que tu es délicat.

-On ne s'entend pas très bien lui et moi.

-Pourquoi? Ca a toujours été comme ça?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Darcy allait s'excuser d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis quand il coupa ses réflexions.

-Mon frère a toujours été le grand favori de mon père. Tu sais, le fils en or, petit prodige, le genre de fils dont tous les pères rêvent, qui aiment le football et qui font tout pour leur ressembler. Il a toujours été mis en avant par mon père, il l'adule presque, il est son fils rêvé. Il faut savoir que je suis son cadet d'un an, lui était ardemment désiré, moi je n'ai pas vraiment été voulu, je n'ai jamais connu les circonstances et je ne veux pas savoir comment je suis arrivé dans une famille qui ne veut pas de moi. On était très proches Thor et moi quand on était jeunes, on nous répétait qu'on était égaux, qu'on nous aimait etc, mais au fil des ans j'ai bien fini par me rendre à l'évidence, je ne serais jamais le fils qu'il voulait avoir_. _Je ne vais pas au devant des batailles, moi je tire les ficelles de derrière. Thor est plus dans le physique, moi je préfère développer ma tête et mon esprit. En devenant adolescents, Thor s'est dirigé vers le sport et moi vers les livres, à la grande déception de mon père. Toute notre vie on nous a dit qu'on reprendrait ensemble la société de notre père, j'ai découvert l'autre jour qu'on m'avait mentit, c'est pour ça que j'étais froid en chimie. Je suis tombé sur le testament de mon père et il lègue tout à Thor. Son argent, sa maison, son entreprise... Mon nom n'y figure même pas, comme si je n'existait simplement pas. Et je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, soupira le garçon en se garant dans le parking de l'école.

-Tu avais besoin d'en parler, c'est humain tu sais. Ca me dérange pas si tu as encore besoin de vider ton sac... Sourit Darcy.

Il la regarda étonné pendant quelques secondes.

-Quoi?

-Non c'est juste... En général les gens qui me parlent c'est toujours dans un but précis, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ton cas.

-Parce que ça l'est pas, j'aime me rendre utile c'est tout...

Il restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants puis sortirent de la voiture. Il avancèrent vers la grille où Jane les accueillit, outrée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui Darcy!

-Jane, calme toi il a juste...

-Je t'ai dit de pas traîner avec lui, il est égoïste et dangereux!

-Foster! Toujours un plaisir de te voir!

-La ferme Loki.

-Oh que tu es déplaisante! C'est parce que mon frère t'a jeté hier?

-Ferme la! Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui.

-Toujours aussi délicate à ce que je vois.

-J'en ai marre de toi Loki, je t'entendre parler, aller murmurer des trucs aux oreilles de tout le monde.

-Pourtant fut un soir où ça ne t'a pas déplu que je te murmure des choses à l'oreille...

-QUOI? S'écria Darcy

Jane resta livide quelques instants, le temps que Loki parte en riant.

-Vous... Vous avez couché ensemble?

-Oui...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci au lecteurs de plus en plus nombreux! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises, tant que les mauvaises restent constructives et permettent l'amélioration de la fiction, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)**

* * *

Les deux filles s'assirent sur un banc au fond de la cour et Darcy demanda à Jane de lui expliquer.

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses d'illusions. Je sais très bien comment il est, il te promet amour et affection et puis quand il a eu ce qu'il voulait il te jette...

-Raconte moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Eh bien... On avait 16 ans, je sortais avec Thor depuis presque trois mois mais...

-Quoi?!

-Oui! Je sortais avec lui, mais on s'est séparés, maintenant on est bons amis. Enfin bref, il m'a quittée et ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal... Tu vois j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais j'imaginais déjà ma vie avec lui, et tout ce qui va avec... Bref, on avait décidé de notre... première fois à tous les deux après trois mois de relation, on voulait être sûrs que ça en valait la peine tu vois. Seulement voilà, c'est jamais arrivé. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler, il me manquait, j'avais besoin de lui, alors je suis allée chez lui. La porte était ouverte et personne ne répondait donc je suis entrée. J'ai fait le tour de la maison avant de tomber sur Loki qui jouait du piano. A cette époque je n'avais rien contre lui, je le trouvais gentil, bien éduqué... Je l'ai écouté terminer son morceau puis il a remarqué que j'étais là. Il m'a dit que Thor n'était pas chez eux, qu'il ne devrait pas trop tarder et il m'a proposé de l'attendre avec lui, si je le voulais. J'ai accepté, on a été dans le salon, il m'a offert un verre, on a discuté, un deuxième verre... bref, comme je ne tenais pas du tout l'alcool, j'ai vite fini à moitié saoule, et c'est là qu'il a commencé. Il se rapprochait de moi, il me chuchotait des choses à l'oreille, me promettait monts et merveilles, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour flancher. Il m'a embrassé comme on ne l'avait jamais fait, avec une grande douceur, pendant plusieurs minutes, puis au fur et à mesure, disons que la température est montée chez nous deux et j'ai fini dans son lit. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, il n'était plus là. j'ai supposé qu'il avait eu quelque chose d'important à faire donc je suis partie. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, deux jours sans aucune de ses nouvelles, que j'ai appris que Thor était en voyage avec ses parents. j'ai compris que Loki avait tout prévu, la porte ouverte, le piano, tout. Et il a eu exactement ce qu'il voulait...

Jane baissa la tête après sa tirade et Darcy ne sut pas quoi dire. d'un coup l'image qu'elle s'était forgée du gentil Loki s'effondra pour laisser place au tombeur sans coeur dont on lui avait parlé.

* * *

Les deux filles décidèrent de ne plus en parler et darcy évita tout contact avec Loki pendant tout la journée. Elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle après les cours pour être certaine qu'il ne proposerait pas de la ramener, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle profitait de sa tranquillité quand sa mère vint toquer à la porte.

-Darcy chérie, tu as quelqu'un qui est venu te voir. Moi je file, je vais faire les courses, je reviens dans environs deux heures.

Darcy hocha la tête et se leva, descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant le visiteur.

-Darcy...

-Dégage.

-Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer...

-Y'a rien à expliquer Loki, tu n'es qu'un sale con sans coeur. Comment t'as pu lui faire ça sérieusement? C'était sa première fois, c'était important, elle était faible, déprimée et à moitié saoule! Tu arrives encore à te demander pourquoi personne ne t'aime? Mais regarde-toi enfin! T'es un véritable monstre, tu prends ce que tu veux sans te soucier des sentiments des autres! Thor au moins lui il a un coeur, et pas de pierre! Ca m'étonne pas que ton père le favorise lui!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sans qu'aucun son ne traverse ses lèvres. Il se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Je vois...

Il fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte, se tournant à moitié vers elle avec un sourire triste, sans pour autant la regarder.

-Je pensais que tu étais différente, que tu irais chercher plus loin que ça... Je me suis trompé.

Et il disparu sous la pluie.

* * *

Pendant vingt minutes, Darcy se demanda la marche à suivre. Evidemment, Jane était son amie, et Loki lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, mais cela ne vaut-il pas la peine d'écouter les deux histoires? Après tout, Loki avait voulu lui expliquer sa version, il était venu jusque chez elle pour ça, et elle s'était contentée de lui envoyer à l figure tout ce que les autres lui envoient en général. La nuit était déjà tombée maintenant et Darcy saisit son parapluie pour aller le voir. Après tout, tout le monde devrait avoir le bénéfice du doute. Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle savait être la maison des Odinson, devant laquelle elle trouva Loki, assis en t-shirt sous la pluie, la tête dans les mains. Elle referma son parapluie et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau, avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il redressa vaguement la tête et Darcy remarqua ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Moi non plus, répondit Darcy. Mais je veux entendre toutes les versions.

Il la regarda avec étonnement puis baissa à nouveau la tête au sol. Darcy pris sa main dans la sienne afin de l'encourager à lui raconter et le jeune homme sursauta devant ce geste d'affection auquel il n'était surement pas habitué, avant de refermer ses doigts sur les siens.

-Raconte-moi Loki, s'il te plait.

-Je... Ma version n'est pas vraiment différente de celle de jane, et je suppose qu'elle est beaucoup plus courte. je n'ai pas véritablement d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Jane ne méritait pas ça, et j'en suis conscient. mais pendant ces trois mois, j'avais été tellement en colère... Laisse moi t'expliquer que j'ai été le premier à qui Jane a plu. Depuis déjà un an elle me plaisait, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le premier pas, elle était différente des autres filles avec qui je couchais un soir et que je jetais le lendemain. Mais un jour j'ai eu l'excellente idée d'en parler à Thor. Lui parler de cette fille dont j'étais amoureux, mais que je n'arrivais pas à aborder comme elle se doit. Il a exigé un nom, et assez naïvement, je lui ai dit. Deux jours plus tard, je la voyais flirter avec mon frère, encore quatre jours plus tard, ils sortaient ensembles. Jane ne l'intéressait pas plus que les autres filles, mais il lui avait toujours fallu avoir tout avant moi. Jane n'a pas fait exception. J'ai souffert de les voir ensemble pendant des semaines, les regarder me donnait envie de vomir mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Alors quand j'ai appris leur séparation, une idée à germé dans ma tête. Et je voulais avoir la seule chose que mon frère n'aurait jamais...

-La virginité de Jane...

-Oui. Et ça a marché. Mieux que je ne l'avais prévu.

Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants encore puis Darcy repris la parole.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Bien sûr je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fait, mais je n'aurais jamais du m'en mêler. Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda un instant puis la serra contre lui, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Darcy se laissa faire sans un mot et se serra encore plus contre sa poitrine, bercée par le battement de son coeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Au fil des mois Darcy et Loki devinrent beaucoup plus proches, au grand désespoir de Jane, qui devait bien s'y faire. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait du s'habituer à subir en Loki pendant certains cours, les travaux de groupes, leurs sorties shopping en ville... Leurs sorties en général. Si elle était la meilleure amie de Darcy, Loki était clairement son meilleur ami. Ils avaient même instauré des après-midi études, afin de se préparer pour les examens de décembre, même si Loki passait plus de temps à faire rire Darcy qu'a la faire travailler et à travailler lui-même, ce dont il n'avait de toutes façons pas vraiment besoin. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de faire réciter son amie ou de l'aider à faire ses exercices, laissant Jane se débrouiller.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur journée shopping, mais Jane avait répondu absente, prétextant un travail qu'elle devait absolument clôturer. Les deux compères se retrouvèrent donc seuls, appuyé contre un mur à se demander si, oui ou non, Darcy devait acheter le pull qui lui faisait de l'oeil dans le magasin à côté. Si Darcy estimait que ce n'était qu'un coup de tête, Loki pensait que, vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé à en parler, ça semblait être une décision plutôt réfléchie.

-On a que le bien qu'on se donne Darcy! Achète ce pull et on en parle plus!

-T'as facile toi, t'es riche, moi il faut que je réfléchisse bien avant de... Oh merde.

-Quoi? fit Loki en tournant la tête dans la même direction.

-Le mec là, il s'appelle Taylor, c'est mon ex.

-Ton ex? Et alors?

-Et alors il me court toujours après et j'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que je suis passée à autre chose.

-Tu veux lui faire comprendre?

-Oui.

-T'es prête à tout pour ça?

-Oui!

-Vraiment tout? T'es sûre?

-Putain Loki oui! Dépêche il m'a vue il arrive!

-Bon, je voulais juste être sûr.

Sans un mot de plus, il attira son amie contre lui et colla leurs lèvres ensembles, l'embrassant avec une douleur infinie, comme si il avait peur de la briser par ce contact. Darcy répondit au baiser et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en le rapprochant encore plus d'elle, se laissant totalement emporter par la douceur de son meilleur ami. Son bras glissa le long de celui de Loki et ce dernier lia leurs doigts ensembles, son autre main toujours posée avec délicatesse sur sa joue, avant de la laisser glisser le long de la hanche de Darcy. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et dérivèrent avec tendresse vers son cou, ses mains caressant son dos, presque avec amour. Il restèrent collés l'un à l'autres encore quelques instants, échangeant ça et là quelques baisers volés et quelques caresses.

-Loki, il est parti.

-Je sais.

-Alors on peut arrêter.

Le garçon grogna d'insatisfaction et recula.

-J'étais bien mis.

-Moi aussi, mais des vieux nous regardaient bizarrement, ça devenait flippant. Comme celle qui nous regarde là.

Loki tourna la tête vers la vieille dame qui les regardait et la fusilla du regard, la faisant immédiatement baisser le visage apeurée par la noirceur des yeux du jeune homme.

-T'es fou! Pauvre madame elle est à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque!

-J'empêche la surpopulation.

Darcy tapa sur son bras en riant et ils se remirent en route, entrant dans le magasin de musique favori du garçon. Il attrapa une guitare qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis quelques jours, la brancha, et joua nothing else matters, de metallica, pendant que Darcy le regardait.

-Je savais pas que tu embrassait si bien, dit elle en riant.

Il sourit et lui répondit sans pour autant arrêter de jouer.

-J'ai de l'entrainement. T'étais pas mauvaise non plus.

-Je me demande combien de temps il a mis pour partir.

-Dès qu'il nous a vu nous rapprocher il a faut demi-tour.

-Quoi?

-Oui.

-Mais alors pourquoi on a continué?

-J'aimais bien ce qu'on faisait. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire. On devrait s'embrasser plus souvent entre amis sans pour autant être en relation, ça serait tellement plus pratique.

-T'es un grand malade.

-On me l'a déjà dit.

* * *

Loki sorti le premier du magasin, guitare sur le dos, et Darcy le suivit de quelques mètres en regardant son gsm.

-Ta mère?

-Oui, elle demande quand je rentre.

-Dis lui que je te ramène maintenant, qu'on se met en route.

-Ca marche.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Loki démarra, rejoignant rapidement l'autoroute. La trajet se fit dans un silence agréable, uniquement obstrué par le cd d'ACDC qui tournait, ce qui nous laissait finalement un silence moyennement silencieux. Après une dizaine de minutes, Loki se gara devant la maison Lewis et Darcy en descendit.

-Merci vieux.

-De rien. A demain!

-A demain oui.

Elle fit quelques pas puis profita de la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture pour interpeller le garçon.

-Au fait Loki!

-Oui?

-Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé tout à l'heure.

Il lui sourit doucement et remis la voiture en marche.

-Quand tu veux Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy gémit dans son oreiller en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Elle regarda son réveil.

-Putain qui est-ce qui débarque en plein milieu de la nuit à 3h43 comme ça!

Elle se leva en grognant, persuadée que de toutes façons, ses parents n'avaient sûrement rien entendu. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, prête à engueuler ce visiteur malvenu, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant devant elle un Loki trempé de pluie, le visage ravagé par les larmes, l'air totalement perdu.

-Je suis désolé... Je... j'ai paniqué, je savais pas où aller... Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je savais pas quoi faire... Je suis tellement désolé Darcy...

Il fondit à nouveau en larmes et Darcy le tira à l'intérieur, le serrant contre elle et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, mais le garçon ne semblait pas se calmer. Elle prit alors sa main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et tira Loki jusqu'à elle, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Elle lui enleva d'abord sa veste puis son pull, trempés, puis le fit s'allonger avec elle, son bras par dessus les épaules de son ami, le serrant contre lui. Jamais elle n'avait vu Loki aussi désemparé et inconsolable, son corps secoué de spasme, ses larmes intarissables ravageant ses joues, ses mains s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Parle-moi Loki, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parle-moi...

IL redressa sa tête et voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Calme-toi, doucement, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, je suis là d'accord? Je veux t'aider, mais pour ça, je dois comprendre Loki.

Il se redressa à hauteur du visage de Darcy sans pour autant arriver à fixer ses yeux. Elle caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et l'encouragea d'un sourire.

-Je me suis disputé... Avec mon père, encore une fois... Plus que d'habitude... Il a fini par crier, il a hurlé des choses que je ne voulais pas entendre, que je ne voulais pas savoir...

Il prit quelques instants pour remettre ses idées en place et gémit.

-Je suis adopté Darcy...

La main qui caressait les cheveux de Loki s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre son mouvement encore plus fort, pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Celui qui se fait passer pour mon père depuis des années est en fait mon parrain... Il s'est disputé quelques mois après ma naissance avec mon père et ils ne se sont plus parlé depuis. Quand mon père biologique a été arrêté pour meurtre, il était la seule personne qui pouvait me recueillir... Je n'avais plus aucune famille, plus rien... Il a refusé de m'avoir mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a été obligé de s'occuper de moi... Je suis le fils d'un tueur...

Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, comme si le dire à haute voix rendait la situation encore plus réelle. Darcy vint poser son front sur celui de son ami, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien se passer Loki, d'accord? Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, et surtout je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas tout seul. Comprends bien ça Loki, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là pour toi et tout va bien se passer.

Les yeux désespérés de Loki ne lâchèrent pas ceux de Darcy pendant plusieurs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne coller ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille, qui les entrouvrit sans vraiment y réfléchir pour laisser Loki approfondir le baiser. Il sembla a Darcy que ce baiser était plus un besoin qu'une simple envie, très différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé en ville, qui était tout en douceur et en délicatesse, celui-ci était bien plus sauvage et affamé. Darcy gémit en relançant le baiser de plus belle, tout deux se battant pour avoir le dessus. Ses joues étaient maintenant mouillées par les larmes de Loki qui n'avaient pas cessé. Elle sentit la main de son ami descendre jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et passer doucement sous son t-shirt. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et le laissa faire avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Non Loki... Pas comme ça, pas comme ça.

-S'il te plait, gémit-il, je t'en prie Darcy...

-Non, Loki s'il te plait, Loki... Pas comme ça.

Il baissa la tête et retira sa main, finalement à la déception de Darcy qui aurait quand même apprécié qu'il la laisse là.

-Je suis désolé...

-Hey, Loki regarde moi. C'est pas grave. Tout va bien d'accord? C'est pas grave.

Il hocha la tête et se serra à nouveau contre elle, fermant les yeux sans arriver à arrêter les larmes.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin Darcy se retrouva enlacée avec Loki, la tête appuyé contre son torse. Elle redressa la tête et vit qu'il était toujours endormi. Elle se leva doucement, en prenant le soin de ne pas le réveiller et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver ses parents dans la salle à manger.

-Je suis entrée dans ta chambre ce matin Darcy, expliqua sa mère d'un ton ferme, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous expliques.

Tout en se faisant un café, Darcy expliqua la situation à ses parents, dont le regard se radoucissait au fil de l'histoire. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Loki pourrait rester chez eux tant qu'il en aura besoin, à condition qu'il dorme dans la chambre d'amis. Darcy sourit à ce commentaire et hocha la tête, montant dans sa chambre deux tasses de café. Elle y retrouva Loki qui commençait doucement à émerger. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit en passant sa main sur son visage, et il lui rendit son sourire.

-Je t'ai fait un café. Noir, deux sucres.

-Tu es un ange.

-Je sais. Mes parents veulent bien que tu restes ici tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, mais tu devras dormir dans la chambre d'amis, dit-elle en riant.

-C'est très généreux de votre part... Ecoute je... Je suis désolé pour hier. Pour avoir débarqué comme ça, sans donner d'explication, pour... ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai voulu faire... Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas Loki, tout va bien. vraiment.

Il sourit et se leva, regardant par la fenêtre. Il voyait un peu plus loin le toit de la maison de ''sa famille'' et le regardait avec tristesse. Darcy vint derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule. Il recouvrit les bras de la jeune fille avec les siens et sourit doucement avant de se retourner, sans la lâcher pour autant.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Darcy. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Probablement pas grand chose ironisa-t-elle.

-Probablement, acquiesça Loki avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Depuis deux semaines, Loki habitait chez les Lewis... Et il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas très contraignant. On ne l'y voyait jamais la journée, toujours ailleurs, occupé, avec on-ne-sait-quoi, ou on-ne-sait-qui. Il ne rentrait que le soir, mangeait ce qui semblait être le stricte minimum de l'être humain, puis allait dans la chambre de Darcy avec elle, discuter, lui raconter des histoires, lui lire de la poésie où encore lui jouer un morceau de guitare. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été installé dans la chambre d'amis avec toutes la affaires qu'il avait pu récupérer chez lui quand sa famille n'était pas là, le jeune homme préférait passer son temps libre avec son amie et confidente, allongés sur le lit.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler, Jane était tout sauf à l'aise avec la nouvelle forte proximité entre les deux adolescents, ne s'étant toujours pas remise de son aventure avec Loki (ce que Darcy pouvait assez bien comprendre). Cependant elle ne voyait pas moins son amie pour autant. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de passer ses heures de cours avec Darcy ET Loki, ainsi que la plupart de leurs sorties, se contentant en général d'ignorer le garçon, ce qui le faisait bien rire car, avouons-le, ce n'était pas très réussi. Bien souvent Darcy était obligée de les séparer ou de faire taire son ami, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer des commentaires à Jane qui, se prenant dans son petit jeu, s'empressait de répondre et de s'énerver, au grand amusement du garçon.

Mais au fil des jours, Darcy sentait Loki se renfermer sur lui-même, semblant éviter la maison encore plus qu'auparavant, des fois évitant même le dîner, prétextant un manque d'appétit, afin d'aller s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Malgré ses grands mensonges pour le nier, Darcy sentait bien que sa famille lui manquait. Bon, peut-être pas sa famille, mais dans tous les cas, _sa mère._ Elle était le seul membre de sa famille adoptive avec qui il gardait un contact régulier par sms, refusant les appels ou les entre-vues.

Ce soir encore, assis tous les quatre à table, ils essayaient de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom, mais Loki se contentait de réponses vagues et brèves, gardant la tête baissée et ne touchant pas son assiette. Après avoir attendu ce qui lui semblait être le minimum syndical, il s'excusa et quitta la table pour aller à nouveau dans sa chambre. La mère de Darcy se racla la gorge.

-Darcy chérie, tu n'irais pas voir ce qu'il a? Il n'est pas bien depuis quelques jours.

-Je sais, je pense que sa mère lui manque, et tout ça commence à lui peser un peu.

-Il doit traverser une sorte de crise existentielle...

-Je suppose... Je vais aller le voir.

Elle posa ses couverts et se leva, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrêtant devant la porte de Loki. Elle hésita un instant puis poussa doucement la porte.

-Loki?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle avança un peu plus et entra. Loki était assis torse nu sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, une jambe pendant à l'intérieur et l'autre repliée contre son torse, et regardait dans le vide à l'extérieur.

-Eh le Démon?... Ca va...?

Il sursaut, semblant découvrir la présence de la jeune fille puis eut un sourire sans joie.

-Ouai, ça va... Ca va.

-On dirait pas, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Il s'y appuya à son tour et serra Darcy contre lui.

-Raconte-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête Loki... Je peux pas t'aider si je ne comprends pas.

Il défit son étreinte et soupira.

-Non c'est juste... Je suis perdu Darcy. J'ai l'impression que je suis pas au bon endroit, que je sers à rien. Tu sais j'ai toujours senti que j'étais différent du reste de ma famille, je savais que quelque chose clochait mais... J'en sais rien, je suppose que je refusais de voir la vérité. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, on a même pas voulu me dire le nom de mon vrai père... Je n'appartiens à personne, alors comment suis-je censé devenir quelqu'un? Je sais pas d'où je viens, comment dois-je savoir où je vais? Je connais même pas mon nom, avant j'étais Loki Odinson, maintenant je suis juste... Loki.

-Peut-être que tu es juste Loki, mais tu es Mon Loki. Et quoiqu'il arrive, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un Odinson. Tu fais partie de cette famille, ta mère t'aime, ton frère t'aime et ton père t'aime aussi. Etre différent ne veut pas dire être mal aimé.

Il fixa ses yeux quelques secondes puis caressa sa joue avant d'embrasser son front.

-Ta mère te manque?

-Mon chien aussi.

-T'as un chien?

Il rit puis s'écarta.

-Oui, un genre de chien-loup, Fenrir. C'est sa tête qui est gravée sur mon bracelet.

-Tu me l'avais jamais dit.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais posé la question.

-Point pour toi.

Il rit à nouveau puis enfila un pull dont il ne remonta la tirette qu'à moitié.

-Tu t'es encore musclé.

-Je vais à la salle de muscu assez souvent.

-C'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas à la maison? C'est-à-dire les trois quarts du temps.

-Pas seulement.

Darcy se laissa tomber sur son lit et il la regarda avec étonnement.

-Eh ben vas-y Démon, chante, dis-moi ce que tu fais d'autre!

Loki sourit au surnom que Darcy lui avait récemment donné, prétextant que c'était parfait vu qu'il était insupportable avec presque tout le monde sauf elle et qu'il faisait des sales coups sans arrêts.

-Je fais pas mal de trucs en fait.

-Je vois ça, tu n'es plus jamais avec moi...

-Je te laisse du temps avec Jane, elle me déteste, elle peut pas me voir sans avoir envie de me taper dessus.

-Bref, ne change pas de sujet. Tu fais quoi?

-Eh bien, pour t'expliquer, ma ''famille'' descend d'une noble lignée nordique, ils étaient un peu, genre des seigneurs où un truc du genre. Donc depuis des générations, il est de traditions que les fils Odinson apprennent tout ce que doit savoir un jeune seigneur. Bref, depuis que nous sommes jeunes, Thor et moi avons été entraînés aux sports de combat, lui prenant plus vite la voie de la boxe et moi celle de l'escrime, donc régulièrement, j'ai mes cours d'escrime. Le tir à l'arc aussi, des cours de langue, espagnol, français, allemand, ainsi que les langues anciennes, latin-grec, quoique ça c'est moins régulier, et surtout on a du apprendre assez jeunes à monter à cheval. Thor a détesté ça, moi j'ai adoré. Donc c'est là que je passe le plus clair de mon temps: je m'occupe de mon cheval.

-Wow wow wow... T'as un chien ET un cheval?

-En quelques sortes. Techniquement, il n'est pas MON cheval, mais il a un tellement sale caractère que je suis le seul à pouvoir monté dessus, les autres se font éjecter.

-Et... Et donc tu fais tout ça quand t'es pas là?

-Je vais courir aussi. J'aime bien courir. Et nager.

-T'es un malade, trop de sport tue le sport.

-Non, après un temps, ton corps s'habitue au sport et tu peux plus t'en passer.

-Je me demande comment tu tiens encore debout.

-On s'y fait...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes, qui fût assez vite brisé par le père de Darcy, qui toqua à la porte.

-Eh les jeunes! La patronne est partie pour sa soirée lecture... Ca vous dit une bière devant un match de foot?


	9. Chapter 9

-Darcy, est-ce que tu réalises qu'on est en train de suivre ton meilleur ami?

-Un chance que tu aies passé ton permis.

-Tu ne pouvais pas JUSTE lui demander où il allait?

-Ecoute Jane, Loki est quelqu'un de très mystérieux, comme tu le sais, et je déteste lui poser des questions, il finit toujours par les retourner contre moi! Alors non, je ne pouvais pas juste lui demander. Maintenant concentre-toi, on le perds!

-Je fais ce que je peux, je conduis une Fiat et il a une Audi A1, y'a une grosse différence de puissance et on peut pas dire qu'il soit léger sur l'accélérateur!

Elle suivirent de loin la voiture pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne tourne dans un petit chemin.

-Attends un peu! s'exclama Darcy, si il nous voit on est grillées, attendons qu'il soit plus loin... Enfin j'espère qu'on va pas le perdre...

Obéissante, Jane attendit quelques secondes avant de s'avancer dans l'allée.

-C'est... C'est une écurie?

-Il m'a dit qu'il montait à cheval. Gare-toi ici, on va faire le reste à pied.

Jane soupira avant d'arrêter la voiture et elle se mirent toutes les deux en route. Il leur fallu une dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment, devant lequel était garée la voiture de Loki. Elles s'avancèrent et Jane soupira en regardant son amie papillonner entre les chevaux, en caresser un, parler à l'autre, faire de grands signes au troisième...

-Je peux vous aider? Fit une voix derrière Jane.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un garçon de probablement 25 ans. Darcy s'avança.

-Salut! On est des amies de Loki.

Un blanc lui répondit et le garçon eut l'air perplexe.

-Enfin, précisa-t-elle, moi j'en suis une, elle pas.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le garçon les regardait, encore plus étonné.

-Des amies de Loki?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes pas juste la fille avec qui il a couché hier et à qui il aurait oublié de dire que c'était qu'un plan d'un soir? Parce qu'il fait ça des fois...

-Non je suis bien sûre de moi! Je suis son amie, il vit chez moi, bordel il vous faut quoi pour vous décider?

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

-Ah vous êtes Darcy!

-Euh... Ben... Oui.

-Il parle souvent de vous. Fallait le dire tout de suite! Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Alex, je suis le fils du propriétaire de l'écurie. Vous voulez voir Loki?

-Si c'est possible...

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Il est en train de récupérer l'étalon, personne ne s'en sort.

-L'étalon? demanda Jane.

-Trickster qu'on l'a appelé. Une belle bête mais une vraie teigne. Y'a que Loki qui arrive à en faire quelque chose, je pense que c'est parce que ce sont des sales teignes tous les deux, rigola-t-il. Enfin bref, je lui dirai que vous êtes là dès qu'il l'aura récupéré, cette sale bête a sauté au dessus de la barrière et personne arrive à l'approcher.

Darcy regarda la barrière à côté d'elle, qui faisait presque sa taille.

-Il a sauté ça? s'exclama-t-elle

-C'est un bon cheval, quand on sait le gérer. Voilà, ils sont là.

Il leur montra la direction du pré et elles purent voir Loki près d'un magnifique cheval noir avec une longue liste blanche sur le front. Le garçon ne bougeait pas et levait ses mains à mi-hauteur, comme en signe de paix, et semblait murmurer.

-J'ai jamais vu un cheval aussi grand.

-Il est gigantesque, sourit Alex. Presque aussi grand que son dompteur! Il fait 1m84. Un vrai monstre, tout en muscle!

Devant eux, Loki s'avançait lentement en tendant les mains, s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur du cheval, avant de finalement attrapa son licol. Il sourit et le caressa, murmurant encore, avant de faire demi-tour pour le ramener.

-J'en reviens pas, soupira Alex. On a passé vingt minutes à six à essayer de le rattraper.

-Et vous avez fait ça n'importe comment, grogna Loki derrière eux. Vous vous agitez comme des lions en cage et vous vous étonnez qu'il ne vous laisse pas approcher.

-On voulait juste le faire se re-diriger vers les écuries...

-La prochaine fois appelez-moi tout de suite au lieu d'empirer la situation.

Il ramena le cheval à son boxe et fit demi-tour, en remarquant finalement Darcy et Jane.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Je... Je voulais savoir où tu étais...

-Je t'ai expliqué l'autre jour mes programmes habituels.

-Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es plus jamais à la maison, on fait plus rien ensemble... Avant on se faisait des soirées films ou des trucs du genre mais depuis quelques temps c'est à peine si on se voit...

Loki soupira et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

-Alex, dis à ton père que je monterai Trickster demain et que je sortirai aussi Fury pour le préparer à la compétition d'Eric.

Alex hocha la tête et Loki passa son bras autour des épaules de Darcy.

-Et toi, tu viens avec moi. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, puis on ira regarder le film de ton choix.

-Avec de la glace?

-Avec de la glace.

-Caramel?

-Si tel est ton désir, sourit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Ils roulèrent en silence, si on ne compte pas le cris de Darcy afin de prier son ami de rouler moins vite. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Loki se gara devant la maison de sa famille et il vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-Loki... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

-Mon père et mon frère ne sont pas là... Et j'aimerais que tu rencontres ma mère.

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un énorme chien déboula pour sauter sur Loki, le faisant tomber à la renverse, avant de se coucher sur son torse et se pelotonner contre lui. Loki serra le chien contre son coeur en enfouissant son visage dans son pelage gris, caressant le corps de l'animal.

-Darcy, dit-il en relevant finalement la tête, voici Fenrir. Fenrir, voilà Darcy. Ne mords pas!

Le chien-loup s'assit devant Darcy et lui lança une de ses pattes avant avec répétition.

-Il faut que tu la prenne, sourit Loki. C'est comme ça que je lui ai appris à saluer. C'est un peu comme si tu me serrais la main.

Darcy sourit et attrapa la patte du chien, la secouant légèrement de haut en bas en caressant sa tête.

-Loki!

Un foule de sentiments passa dans les yeux du garçon et il fit demi-tour lentement, comme si il avait peur de briser quelque chose.

-Mère...

Une femme couru à travers toute l'allée et se jeta dans les bras de son fils, le serrant contre elle comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Elle caressa avec douceur ses cheveux pendant que Loki gardant sa tête enfouie entre son épaule et sa nuque, murmurant ce qui semblait être des paroles d'excuse. L'étreinte dura quelques instants avant que Loki ne se sépare d'elle à regret. Elle caressa le visage de son fils et sourit.

-Je vois que tu as bien choisi ton moment pour venir.

-Oui, je tenais comme vous vous en doutez probablement, à éviter Père et Thor.

-Loki...

-Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu vous présenter une amie. Mère, voici Darcy, Darcy, voici Frigga.

Darcy s'apprêtait à tendre la main pour la saluer mais Frigga l'enferma dans une étreinte tendre.

-Vous êtes donc celle qui a prit soin de mon garçon pendant toutes ses semaines. Venez donc, entrez! Ne restez pas dehors vous allez attraper froid.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent tous les trois, mais il ne fallu pas trois minutes pour que Loki les laisse seule, prétextant devoir fêter ses retrouvailles avec son chien. Il arqua légèrement le dos et quitta la pièce.

-Il adore son chien, sourit Frigga. Il a été son seul ami pendant bien des années. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop insupportable chez vous? Ici il était un vrai petit démon! Enfin... Avant.

-Puis-je vous demander de me parler de lui? De comment il était avant? Il est toujours si secret, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'il est...

-Oh, je vois qu'il vous en a parlé. Ca ne m'étonne pas, il semble beaucoup tenir à vous. Quand il était petit, il était un petit garçon très mouvementé, presque hyperactif, toujours à courir partout, illuminant la maison de son sourire enjoué, se souvint Frigga avec mélancolie. Toujours à jouer de gentils mouvais tours à son frère, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre! Et puis l'adolescence est arrivée... Avec elle, les différences et la rivalité. Mes fils se sont éloignés. Loki s'est renfermé sur lui-même, refusant parfois de parler pendant plusieurs jours, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, si ce n'est pour quitter la maison. On ne le voyait pas de la journée, très vite il s'est mis à ramener des filles à la maison le soir, toujours en coup de feu, toujours différentes, et disparues le lendemain. Il s'est mis à mentir, souvent, et surtout, il a arrêté de sourire. Enfin, il souriait, mais c'était un sourire amer et haineux, ironique et détestable. Les mauvais coups qui étaient auparavant inoffensifs envers son frère se faisaient plus réguliers et plus dangereux, le but étant souvent de blesser son aîné. Je pensais que je ne retrouverai jamais mon petit garçon, mais depuis qu'il vous a... Je le vois revenir. Oh bien sûr il ne sera jamais celui qu'il a été... Mais il est bien là. Je suis tellement contente qu'il vous ait trouvée.

Darcy sourit et leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'extérieur, où Loki roulait par terre en jouant avec son chien.

-C'est bizarre de le voir se rouler par terre comme ça, dit Darcy, il est toujours tout propre sur lui, tout beau...

-Dès que ça touche à son chien, le reste ne l'intéresse plus! Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'il est rentré couvert de boue...

Elles restèrent silencieuses encore quelques instants, avant de voir l'énorme molosse littéralement sauter sur son maître et l'écraser au sol, et entendre Loki éclater d'un rire joyeux.

-Je pensais ne jamais retrouver mon fils, et puis vous êtes arrivés... Merci de l'avoir aidé à revenir.


	10. Chapter 10

"Putain de chaussures de merde" grogna Darcy en essayant de marcher correctement. Loki traversa le salon puis fit deux pas en arrière en regardant son amie.

-Tu mets des chaussures à talons?

-Oui!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est beau!

-T'as pas besoin de chaussures à talons pour ça.

Un léger blanc lui répondit.

-Euh... Merci... Enfin bref, faut que j'arrive à marcher.

-Attends je vais t'aider.

Il saisit sa main et l'aida à faire quelques pas, la retenant par la hanche.

-C'est nouveau de décider de mettre ce genre de chaussures?

-Laisse mes pompes en dehors de ça Loki, et aide-moi.

-Pourquoi tu dois absolument t'entraîner à marcher avec ça ce soir?

-Parce que j'ai un rencard.

Loki s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Un quoi?

-un rencard Loki! Des gens font ça quand ils s'apprécient et qu'ils comptent peut être sortir ensemble.

-Je sais ce qu'est un rencard Darcy! Avec qui?

-Un gars de l'école.

-Qui?

-Pourquoi? Tu vas le tabasser? Dit-elle en riant.

-Si l'occasion se présente pourquoi pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non, je me sens justement un peu sur les nerfs pour l'instant.

-Loki tu peux pas tabasser des gens sans raison.

-J'ai une excellente raison, il veut sortir avec toi.

-Et alors?!

-J'aime pas ça.

-Loki t'es sérieux?

-Ca va je plaisante!

-Mais justement non tu plaisantes pas, t'as vraiment pensé à le frapper!

-Bon peut-être que ça m'a frôlé l'esprit... Mais juste frôlé.

-T'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là?

Loki rougit.

-C'est pas de la jalousie...

-Alors c'est quoi?

-J'en sais rien! De la curiosité!

-Arrête tes conneries Loki!

-C'est qui ce gars?

-Ça te regarde pas merde!

-Mais c'est quoi le problème avec le fait de me dire avec QUI tu sors!

-Lâche-moi un peu, je sors avec qui je veux!

-Je veux juste savoir...

-T'as rien à savoir! T'as un grave problème tu sais ça? Youjours si mystérieux, discret, attaquer tout le monde dans le dos en utilisant leurs points faibles c'est ça qui te fait triper hein! Eh ben c'est bizarre! Tu veux savoir avec qui je sors? Ca te regarde pas, t'as aucun droit sur moi, on sort pas ensemble, alors maintenant tu t'écartes et tu vas faire un truc utile, genre jouer au poète torturé dans ta chambre!

Sans un mot de plus, elle changea de chaussures pour mettre une paire de ballerines et partit en claquant la porte. Loki resta quelques instants immobiles là où son amie se tenait quelques instants plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

"Jouer au poète torturé...?"

* * *

Loki retourna dans sa chambre comme Darcy le lui avait ordonné et s'assit à son bureau avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. _Je crois que j'ai bien merdé._ il soupira et attrapa son esquisse de dessin qu'il continua pour vider sa tête quand on toqua à sa porte.

-Loki?

-Je peux vous aider madame Lewis?

-Darcy n'est pas là?

-Non... Elle est sortie, je ne sais pas où.

La mère de Darcy hésita.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui... Je... Oui, ça va.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Quelque chose me dit que ma fille a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Loki soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Pas vraiment. C'est moi en fait, je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regarde pas et ça ne lui a pas plu.

-Elle t'en veut beaucoup?

-Je crois.

-Ca va passer. Darcy n'est pas rancunière. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine? C'est pas facile de sortir avec elle!

-Je ne sors pas avec Darcy...? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui enfin, c'est tout comme, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

_Pas vraiment non..._

* * *

De son côté, Darcy essayait de se concentrer sur le garçon devant elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher son esprit de dériver.

-Darcy? Ca va?

-Ouai! Ouai désolé! J'ai... J'ai la tête un peu ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien, c'est rien, je suis désolée.

Le garçon sourit.

-Allez, dis-moi.

-Je... Je me suis engueulée avec mon meilleur ami avant de venir... Enfin je l'ai engueulé, lui il a pas fait grand chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

-Non ça va. C'est juste... Il est assez jaloux...

-Et il aimait pas le fait que tu aies un rencard?

-C'est ça. Mais ça m'ennuie vraiment, je déteste me disputer avec lui.

-Tu pourrais lui envoyer un message? Voir si il t'en veut.

-T'es sûr? Ca te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non, tant que tu me dis ce qui se passe! dit-il en souriant

-Merci Alan! T'es un ange.

Elle sortit son téléphone rapidement et envoya un sms à Loki.

_Tu me détestes?_

La réponse se fit attendre pendant six ou sept bonnes minutes.

-Il ne répond pas? demanda Alan

-Non... d'habitude il répond en trois minutes! Il me déteste c'est sûr. Je vais rentrer et il sera parti et il me parlera plus jamais et... Attends il a répondu!

_Je te retourne la question_

-Merde, il pense que je le déteste. Je fais quoi?

-Ben... Dis lui que tu le détestes pas.

-Bon plan, bon plan.

_Je te déteste pas_

La réponse tarda beaucoup moins

_J'ai comme un léger doute, tu avais l'air plutôt en colère._

_Ouai enfin, je l'étais... Je le suis plus._

_Le poète torturé que je suis ne peut s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Je ne te déteste pas non plus._

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

-Il me déteste pas!

_Est ce que ça tente mon poète une nuit spéciale pirates des caraïbes?_

_Si tu peux supporter mon esprit torturé._

Elle sourit en rangeant son téléphone et remarqua que Alan venait juste de se rasseoir en face d'elle.

-Tu étais où?

-Je suis allé payer.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je vais te ramener, sourit-il.

-Mais... Il est que neuf heures?

-Je sais. Mais ça fait deux heures qu'on est ensemble et j'ai été incapable de t'arracher le moindre sourire, mais ton pote là, il l'a fait comme un boss. C'est lui ta source de bonne humeur, c'est avec lui que tu devrais sortir.

-Je... Non, Loki est juste mon meilleur ami.

-Ca s'est déjà vu tu sais! sourit le garçon. Allez viens, je te ramène.

Comme promis, Alan la ramena devant sa porte avant de s'en aller dans un dernier sourire.

-C'est la première fois que tu rentres aussi tôt quand tu dis que tu sors.

Darcy sursauta à la voix de son ami.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas t'asseoir sur le rebords de ta fenêtre! Et viens m'ouvrir, j'ai oublié ma clé.

La garçon rit et vint lui ouvrir.

-Il était si naze que ça?

-Nan, il était gentil.

-Et ça ne te suffit plus?

-Ferme la et mets le dvd, Démon!

Il rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Darcy avant de lui obéir. En le regardant faire, elle sorti son téléphone et envoya un sms à Jane.

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Loki_

* * *

**Chapitre naze, personnellement je le déteste, mais j'avais graaaaand besoin d'une transition!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Darcy arrête de tourner en rond!

La jeune fille continua à contourner la table du salon en agitant les mains. Jane la regarda avec dépit.

-Tu vas survivre jusque ce soir enfin!

-Une semaine Jane! Il est parti depuis une semaine j'en peux plus!

-Il est parti à _L'écurie_ Darcy! Il a passé la semaine à _l'écurie_ pour sortir les jeunes _chevaux_! C'est pas comme si il était parti en vacances avec sa copine!

-Il a une copine? s'eclama Darcy.

-Bien sûr que non, il t'en aurait parlé, tu es sa meilleure amie!

Darcy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains. Jane prit son poignet avec délicatesse.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Darcy, tu dois lui parler.

-Je peux pas lui parler...

-Il va falloir que tu le fasses pourtant, tu ne peux pas continuer de faire des crises pareilles à chaque fois qu'il pourrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

-C'est pas le cas!

-Bien sûr que si! Mais je t'en prie,que tu lui en parles ou pas, ne sors pas avec lui, ne bâtis pas quelque chose avec lui. Il est dangereux, et sans coeur.

-Jane, je sais que ce qu'il a fait est terrible, mais il a changé.

Jane soupira et ne répondit pas à son amie.

-D'accord, se résigna Darcy, comment je lui dis?

-Je sais pas, je le connais pas assez pour te dire... J'aimerais t'aider tu sais, vraiment, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. C'est entre vous deux tout ça.

Darcy s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte claqua. Elle sursauta et se rua vers la porte d'entrée. Jane la suivit et la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin dans les bras de Loki, se pelotonnant contre lui.

-Je t'ai manqué on dirait! dit-il en riant.

-Oui! Ne pas plus comme ça!

-Désolé. Salut Foster.

-Odinson, acquiesça froidement Jane .

Darcy lui lança un regard désapprobateur, déçue que sa meilleure amie ne puisse pas s'entendre avec Loki. Elle recula de quelques pas et s'arrêta net, le regard fixé sur le poignet de son ami, bloqué dans un plâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu?

Il ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis il eut comme un éclair de mémoire et regarda son poignet.

-Oh ça! dit-il en riant. Je suis tombé, un poulain s'est emballé quand on lui apprenait à accepter un cavalier.

-C'est arrivé quand?

-Oh, il y a deux jours, quelque chose comme ça. Rien de grave te tracasse pas.

Il déposa son sac et revint vers les filles.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait une fête pareille? J'ai manqué quelque chose?

-Non, tu m'as manqué c'est tout.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Darc', dit il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il la laissa partir après quelques secondes et embrassa sa tempe.

-Alors Foster? Tu me tires toujours la tête?

-J'arrêterai peut-être quand tu auras un peu plus de morale.

-Puis-je avoir une petite idée de ce dont tu parles?

-J'ai entendu parler de quelque chose.

-Et de quoi?

Jane hésita en regardant Darcy.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, je suis sûre que tu sais de quoi je parle.

Loki releva la tête, semblant comprendre de quoi elle parlait, et ils restèrent silencieux avant que Darcy ne brise la glace.

-Ok, j'aime vraiment pas être la personne du groupe qui sait pas de quoi on parle alors expliquez moi.

-C'est rien d'important Darcy, soupira Loki.

-Pourtant ça a l'air de l'être, alors si c'est pas important, y'a pas de problème avec le fait de m'expliquer.

-Darcy s'il te plait...

-Moi je peux t'expliquer, lança Jane.

-Foster...

-Quoi? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de secret pour ta meilleure amie.

-Foster ferme la!

-C'est quoi le problème? On connait tous ta réputation alors ça ne devrait pas la choquer.

-Ne parle pas de ça!

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu as passé toute la semaine à faire en sorte que Darcy n'en entende pas parler?

-De quoi vous parlez, merde?!

-Ton Loki adoré est un sale con voilà de quoi on parle! Tu penses qu'il a changé mais il est toujours pareil!

-Toujours pareil pour quoi? hésita Darcy

-Raconte lui Loki.

-Foster...

-Raconte-lui comment tu as parié avec ces amis que tu pourrais séduire la fille seule et gênée au fond du bar, que tu pourrais la sortir de son trou et coucher avec pour la planter le lendemain comme d'habitude. Raconte-lui comment tu as parié cinquante dollars avec tes amis qu'elle était vierge et que tu pourrais t'amuser un peu avec elle.

Un silence s'installa et les yeux de Darcy s'embuèrent.

-Loki... Est-ce que c'est vrai?

-Darcy...

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? trancha-t-elle.

-Je...Oui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en trouva pas la force. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre.

Loki soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Elle devait savoir, dit Jane derrière lui.

-Sors d'ici Foster.

-T'es pas chez toi Loki.

-Je suis bien plus chez moi que tu n'es chez toi alors vas-t-en! Gronda-t-il

Sans plus un mot, Jane quitta la maison. Loki resta immobile quelques instants puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il avança vers la porte de Darcy et s'arrêta en entendant un sanglot. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et poussa la porte.

-Darcy...?

-Casse toi Loki.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Darcy je...

-Tais-toi. T'es un sale con.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle releva vers lui son visage rongé par les larmes et le coeur du garçon se serra.

-Tu avais promis que tu ne ferais plus ça. Tu avais promis que tu changerais.

-Je suis désolé Darcy, tellement désolé...

-Et moi, dit-elle dans un rire amer, et moi, j'ai été assez conne pour...

Loki se redressa, attendant la suite de sa phrase, mais elle ne continua pas. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie avec douceur.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour tomber amoureuse de toi, souffla-t-elle.

Le geste de Loki s'arrêta et sa main retomba sur ses genoux. Devant l'absence de réponse, les larmes coulèrent encore plus fort sur le visage de la jeune fille qui enfonça son visage dans ses genoux. Après quelques secondes, Loki posa sa main sur le dos de Darcy et la caressa avec douceur.

-Je suis désolé Darcy.

Elle se laissa tomber sur lui en ne pleurant que plus fort et se pelotonna contre lui.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça Darcy. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, jamais je ne pourrais te rendre heureuse, et même si j'aimerais être celui dont tu as besoin, et crois moi j'aimerais l'être, je ne pourrais que te blesser. Tu en as encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui, je ne sème que la douleur autour de moi, c'est plus fort que ma volonté, et des fois je ne fai jamais exprès. J'ai voulu te protéger de ce que j'ai fait à cette fille, et je n'ai fait que te faire encore plus de mal... Je déménagerai demain. Je retournerai dans mon ancienne maison, et je donnerai tout pour ne plus te faire de mal.

Darcy se serra plus encore contre lui et murmura:

-J'aime Loki.

Fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses propres larmes de couler, le garçon se pencha sur elle et embrassa sa tempe.

-Je sais.


	12. Chapter 12

Comme promis, Loki quitta la maison le lendemain, et jamais Darcy ne s'était sentie aussi vide. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était parti à présent, et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami. Il ne répondait à aucun sms, aucun mail, et ne venait même plus en cours. Pendant un instant, elle pensa aller voir chez lui prendre de ses nouvelles, mais sa mère l'en dissuada.

-Si il ne répond pas c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie Darcy... je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois respecter son choix.

Allongée sur son lit, darcy soupira une nouvelle fois en retournant son gsm entre ses mains, avant de se décider à lui envoyer un énième message.

_Salut le Démon... J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais plus me parler, mais je veux juste savoir si tout va bien. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. Tu me manques._

Elle avait hésité avant de noter la dernière phrase, mais son doigt avait tapé sur ''envoyer'' avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse vraiment. Elle se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. _Bien sûr Darcy, il est parti parce que tu étais amoureuse de lui, rappelle-le lui encore un coup pour être sûre. _

* * *

Comme elle s'y attendait, Loki ne lui répondit pas. A l'école le lendemain, elle resta silencieuse une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'au temps de midi où Jane la regarda, soupira puis déposa ses couverts.

-C'est à cause de Loki?

Darcy lui répondit par un regard faussement étonné et innocent.

-T'as pas besoin de faire semblant Darcy.

-Pourquoi? Comme ça tu vas essayer de me faire le détester encore une fois? Parce que je veux pas te désespérer, mais toutes tes tentatives ont lamentablement échoué.

-Non Darcy, je ne ferai plus ça. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu sais qui il est, tu sais comment il est, et tu l'aimes quand même. Je ne suis personne pour pouvoir juger ou tenter de changer ça. J'aimerais t'aider. Mais pour ça il faut que tu me parles...

Darcy soupira et sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux une nouvelles fois.

-C'est juste... Il aurait jamais dû savoir. j'aurais pu continuer de faire semblant, j'ai besoin de lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, et j'ai aucune nouvelle. Si ça se trouve il est peut-être mort quelque part et je pourrais même pas le savoir...

-Il n'a toujours répondu à aucun message?

-Rien.

-Tu as pensé à aller voir chez lui?

-Ma mère pense que ça serait un peu comme violer son intimité...

-Elle a pas tord... Tu sais, peut-être qu'il reviendra de lui-même. Déjà il devrait bientôt revenir en cours, il ne peut pas sécher autant comme ça sans avoir de problème.

* * *

Et comme d'habitude, Jane avait eut raison. Loki était revenu à l'école trois jours plus tard, ce qui fit la joie de Darcy, mais elle ne tarda pas à déchanter. Il ne la regardait même pas. Dès qu'il était entré dans l'école, il avait évité tout contact et tenait ainsi toute la journée. Il parlait encore moins en cours qu'avant, participait encore moins, était introuvable entre les cours, comme si il avait trouvé d'autres couloirs par lesquels passer. Il optait toujours pour une place au fond de la classe, laissant Darcy seule ou avec Jane.

Un jour les deux filles échafaudèrent même un plan, s'arrangeant pour que la seule place disponible soit à côté de Darcy, sachant qu'il arriverait quand même en retard, il n'aurait pas le choix. mais Loki avait trouvé une autre alternative. En entrant avec ses dix minutes de retard habituelles, il avait scanné la pièce et, remarquant la seule place disponible, s'était contenté de faire demi-tour et de refermer la porte, ignorant les cris de leur professeur.

Cet incident avait été celui de trop pour Darcy. Le soir même, elle et Jane étaient assises sur son lit.

-J'en peux plus de tout ça, faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Et quoi? Il ne répond quand même pas.

-Alors je vais le harceler pour qu'il réponde.

_"-Ca t'amuse de m'ignorer comme ça? _

_Parce que si ça te fait rire moi pas du tout_

_Je sais pas si tu vois une utilité dans ce que tu fais_

_J'évitais les gens avec qui j'avais des problèmes quand j'avais 10 ans_

_Je pense qu'à notre âge on peut gérer nos soucis autrement_

_Surtout que c'est même pas un soucis, Merde!_

_Te gêne surtout pas pour répondre, j'adore me prendre des blancs"_

_T'es un vrai connard en fait, les gens ont toujours eu raison à propos de toi. Je pensais qu'ils se trompaient mais t'es qu'un pauvre con égoïste._

-T'y as été fort là Darcy...

-C'est la vérité. Si il règle le problème qu'on a comme ça, c'est soit qu'il est idiot soit que c'est un pauvre con, et je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit idiot.

-Il fait peut-être ça pour toi...

-Tu trouves que ça m'aide?

-Pas vraiment... Mais il a peut-être pensé que ça valait une tentative...

-Je vois vraiment pas en quoi...

Sa phrase fût coupée par la vibration de son téléphone qui annonçait un message.

-Tu.. Tu crois que c'est lui?

-J'en sais rien... Répondit Jane.

-Regarde pour moi!

-t'es sérieuse là?

-S'il te plat. Regarde juste si c'est lui.

Jane soupira et prit le téléphone.

-C'est lui.

Darcy attrapa son gsm d'une main tremblante et ouvrit le message.

_"-Non, ça ne m'amuse pas."_

-Il plaisante là? C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à répondre après autant de temps?

-Il a dit quoi?

-Que non, ça ne l'amusait pas. c'est dingue, ce mec tu lui envoies mille messages et tu finis par l'insulter, et il se contente de répondre posément au premier?!

_"-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après tout ce temps à m'ignorer?"_

Cette fois la réponse ne tarda pas.

_"-J'ai répondu à ta question. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est éduqué"_

-Et je suis censée le remercier peut-être?

Jane se contenta de lui répondre par un regard désolé.

_"-Tu ne me réponds rien pendant des jours et tu réponds à une stupide question rhétorique comme ça?_

_-Ca ne devrait pas t'étonner, apparemment je ne suis qu'un con."_

Pas possible. Ce mec avait le culot de lui en vouloir.

-Il est assez culotté pour m'en vouloir. A MOI!

-T'en vouloir pourquoi?

-Pour l'avoir traité de con. C'est pas de ma faute si c'est ce qu'il est!

_"-J'ai blessé ton honneur peut-être? _

_-A toi de me le dire, peut-être suis-je trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte moi-même."_

-Formidable. Il m'en veut. Monsieur m'en veut parce que j'ai blessé son ego!

-Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser... Tenta Jane.

-Quoi?! Moi je devrais m'excuser? MOI? Je peux savoir pourquoi? c'est lui qui m'ignore et c'est moi qui m'excuse? Non non, ça c'est trop facile.

_"-Je ne compte pas m'excuser si c'est ce que tu attends_

_-Je ne t'ai rien demandé."_

Darcy se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant, sentant les larmes monter une nouvelle fois. Elle ne remarqua pas Jane à côté d'elle penchée sur son téléphone. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter. Il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait, elle avait réaliser ces dernières semaines à quel point son amitié avec Loki lui tenait à cœur, et maintenant elle en perdait les quelques fragments qu'il lui restait encore. Ses sanglots furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone et elle décrocha sans regarder qui s'était.

"-Quoi?!

-Ne pleures pas, lui répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Loki...

-Pas pour moi. Ne pleures pas.

-Alors ne me fais pas pleurer, arriva-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu pleures pour moi.

-T'aurais dû y penser avant de me faire les yeux doux Casanova!

-Le charme est naturel chez moi, j'y peux rien!"

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses mots et ferma les yeux, contente malgré les circonstances d'entendre sa voix.

"-Darcy.

-Quoi?

-Viens à la porte s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il neige et que je n'ai pas de veste"

Sursautant sur son lit, Darcy se précipita vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, fixant Loki en bas, en t-shirt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là par un temps pareil?! T'es complètement malade!

-Jane m'a dit que tu pleurais et elle m'a aussi dit, devrais-je dire ordonné, de ''ramener mon petit cul de bourge ici et de réparer mes putains de dégâts." Alors me voilà.

Darcy se tourna vers son amie qui remettait sa veste derrière elle.

-Mais pourquoi...

-C'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin Darcy, c'est de lui. Je vais descendre et partir, et si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, je vais le laisser entrer.

Darcy sourit et hocha la tête, murmurant un ''merci'' avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers la fenêtre. Jane sourit et se dépêcha de descendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança dans le froid jusqu'à Loki.

-Tu as pas intérêt à te rater, tu l'as mise dans un bel état.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, les bras de Loki le retinrent et il la tira pour la serrer contre lui.

-Merci Foster.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réagir et elle répondit doucement à son étreinte.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie Odinson. Je te hais toujours pour ce que tu m'as fait. Mais elle tient à toi, et je crois que je pourrais vivre avec ça.

Il la relâcha et hocha la tête, s'autorisant un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

-Allez dépêche-toi, ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle attend de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se tourna et rentra, retrouvant Darcy dans le salon qui l'attendait et qui semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir face à lui. Il fit donc le premier pas vers elle et s'arrêta à un peu moins d'un mètre, lui laissant le choix dans sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Envoyant sa main droite de toutes ses forces, Darcy gifla la joue de Loki comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et il posa sa tête sur le coeur de son ami, écoutant son rythme cardiaque rassurant, tentant de calmer ses larmes. Loki posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille et il frotta doucement son dos en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Après un moment qui leur sembla durer une éternité, il se séparèrent et Darcy remarqua que Loki grelottait.

-Merde, tu dois être mort de froid! Viens.

Elle le tira par la main jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, lui fit enlever son tshirt trempé et lui donna un de ceux de son père, ainsi qu'un gros pull. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et prit une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux, et ils finirent tous les deux dans le salon un café fumant à la main. Mais malgré ses efforts, Loki tremblait toujours de froid.

-Tu n'es pourtant pas resté longtemps dehors.

-En fait si. Dès ton premier message je suis sorti, et puis j'ai... j'ai paniqué. Et je suis resté dehors, jusqu'à ce que Foster me force à venir.

-Tu as voulu venir directement?

-Depuis le premier jour j'ai voulu revenir Darcy.

D'une certaine façon c'était rassurant. D'une autre c'était triste. Il avait souffert de leur séparation autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Elle alla chercher une couverture et le recouvra avec avant de se serrer contre lui et de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de le réchauffer un peu.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?

Il hésita un instant puis soupira.

-J'ai été idiot. J'ai pensé... J'ai pensé que si je m'éloignais, si tu ne me voyais plus pendant un moment, ça allait peut-être calmer les sentiments que tu éprouves à mon égard... Puis quand je suis revenu, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompé, donc je me suis dit que si j'étais odieux, si tu me détestait, j'en souffrirais, mais que ça serait plus simple pour toi... Mais tu avais raison. Je ne suis qu'un con apparemment.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-T'es pas con... J'étais en colère, j'étais blessée... J'ai pensé que tout ça, ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour toi... Un peu comme ces filles avec qui te couches puis que tu plantes là...

Elle sentit le corps de Loki se contracter sous le sien puis il bougea pour lui faire face et prit son visage entre ses mains et encra son regard dans le sien.

-Ne t'imagine jamais, jamais, que tu es comme ces filles. Elles ne sont rien pour moi, toi tu es tout ce que j'ai. Ne pense plus jamais ça, c'est clair?

Sans savoir quoi répondre, Darcy hocha la tête et il la serra contre lui à nouveau avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Désolé du retard, panne d'inspiration! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas :) Si quelqu'un à des suggestions pour ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions!

J'écris également pas mal de One-Shots pour l'instant, donc si il y en a un que vous souhaiteriez voir écrit, n'hésitez pas à lancer des idées, j'écris sur n'importe quel pairing qui inclu Loki (sauf les Loki-Thor) :)

Merci pour votre soutien!


	13. Chapter 13

-Quelle bonne idée! s'exclama Jane avec ironie, une formidable fête où vous allez tous finir saouls. Ca va être trop bien.

-Allez Jane, c'est même pas une fête, un sera pas beaucoup, c'est... C'est une petite rencontre entre amis...

-Une soirée chez Tony Stark ne finit jamais comme ça. En plus, il y aura qui?

-Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint...

-Et?

-Quoi et?

-Ne viens pas me faire croire que c'est l'un d'eux qui t'a invitée! Tu les connais à peine, c'est Loki qui l'a fait, pas vrai?

-Bon! Bon d'accord, c'es vrai c'est lui! Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, ils sont super sympas, on va bien s'amuser! En plus Tony est riche, donc ça promet d'être énorme!

-Mais enfin Loki n'est presque jamais à l'école, et quand il y est il est avec nous, comment est-ce qu'il les connait?

-Il fait de l'escrime avec Natasha, Moto-cross avec Steve, et il adore construire plein de... De machins avec Tony.

-Super donc on va parler de sport et de mécanique. Ca va être génial, merci Darcy.

* * *

-Bon, tenta Darcy. Il suffit de sonner.

-Bien sûr. On sonne à cette immense porte et on entre chez le mec le plus riche de la ville.

Elles sonnèrent et attendirent une réponse pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de sonner une deuxième fois.

-C'est pas possible, râla Darcy, il pourrait venir ouvrir!

-Il ouvrira pas, fit une voix grave derrière elles.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et regardèrent Loki s'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, attaqua Jane. Il nous a invité, il va ouvrir.

-Rentre les griffes Foster, il y a sûrement déjà trop de musique, il ne doit même pas entendre.

-Bon, alors je vais l'appeler.

-Il répondra pas non plus.

-Formidable! s'exclama Darcy, alors quoi? On va toquer aux fenêtres peut-être?

-Pousse-toi mon ange.

Darcy frissonna. Ce surnom s'était imposé relativement récemment, sans que Loki y fasse vraiment attention. Il était venu naturellement qu'il réponde au surnom du démon par celui de l'ange, mais étant donné les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui (et qui n'étaient pas partagés), ça restait... Pour le moins étrange.

Loki sortit de sa poche deux petites et fines barres de métal.

-Toujours être préparé, expliqua-t-il, avant de s'agenouiller et commencer à crocheter la serrure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux. Loki se redressa, leur lança un sourire faussement satisfait, passa son bras autour des épaules de Darcy et les firent entrer.

La maison était juste gigantesque. Et vraiment splendide. Elle était, évidemment, très moderne, avec des gadgets partout.

-Mon dieu je vivrai bien ici, s'émerveilla Darcy.

-Tu finirais pas te faire violer par Tony mon ange, mauvaise idée.

Ils traversèrent un hall et bientôt entendirent de la musique (du bruit, comme dirait Jane) qui hurlait dans toute la maison.

-Tony est un fan de Hard rock et de Métal, expliqua Loki. Vous allez sûrement entendre beaucoup d'ACDC ce soir. Et de Black Sabbath... Des choses du genre.

-Merci de m'avoir amenée ici Darcy, c'est génial, râla Jane.

Mais son amie ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sourit en regardant Loki ouvrir la porte, tandis que la musique envahissait leurs oreilles.

-Regardez qui voilà! s'exclama Tony. J'espère que tu m'as pas cassé ma porte cette fois Odinson!

-Juste crochetée, sourit Loki. Déjà saoul Stark?

-Juste comme il faut pour bien commencer la soirée! On commence comme d'habitude?

-Bien sûr. Tout le monde est déjà là?

-Ouai, contrairement à toi, les gens arrivent à l'heure!

Ils suivirent Tony jusqu'au salon où étaient installés tous les autres.

-C'est quoi "comme d'habitude"? demanda Darcy.

-"Comme d'habitude", c'est une partie de poker.

-Et vous pariez quoi? fit Jane derrière lui. des jetons? Des allumettes?

Elle entendit Tony rire à côté d'elle.

-Ecoutez là comme elle est mignonne! Des allumettes!

Tous s'autorisèrent à rire, ou du moins à sourire au commentaire.

-C'est quoi leur problème?

-Ici Foster, on ne parie pas des allumettes. On parie de l'argent.

-Mais vous êtes malades?

-Non, commenta Natasha. On boit un verre et on parie quelques dollars, rien de méchant.

* * *

_Rien de méchant. _

La meilleure blague que Darcy ait entendu de toute sa vie. Les sommes étaient, en même pas un quart d'heure, montée de un dollar à vingt, juste pour entrer dans le jeu. L'alcool descendait très vite aussi, dû aux défis que tous se lançaient les uns aux autres. Jane avait refusé de jouer, n'ayant pas d'argent et refusant de perdre le peu qu'elle pourrait éventuellement quand même trouver au fond de son sac.

Darcy, pour sa part, voulait jouer, mais non seulement elle ne connaissait pas les règles, mais en plus elle n'avait pas un rond. Elle s'était donc assise sur les genoux de Loki et ''jouait'' avec lui. En clair, elle regardait ce qu'il faisait et l'observait piller tout le monde.

-Je relance de soixante, dit-il.

Steve pâlit et déposa ses cartes. Loki sourit et ramassa l'argent sur la table, laissant Darcy remettre les billets en place (ce qu'elle avait elle-même demandé à faire, elle n'avait jamais manipulé autant d'argent de sa vie.

-Comment tu fais pour gagner aussi souvent? s'étonna-t-elle.

Loki sourit et la prit par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui.

-Faites un tour sans moi, je vais lui expliquer les bases du bon poker.

Rassurés de ne pas se faire plumer ce coup-ci, ils se remirent tous au jeu et semblèrent oublier Loki et Darcy. Elle allongea son dos contre le torse du jeune homme et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Regarde bien, chuchota-t-il. A partir du moment où tu as un bon jeu, il n'y a qu'une seule règle d'or. Savoir si les autres bluffent. Si ils bluffent, tu enchéris lentement jusqu'à les faire craquer, sinon, tu laisses tomber.

-Et comment sais-tu si ils bluffent?

-Il y a des techniques. Certains sont vraiment simples. Steve ne sait juste pas mentir, dès qu'il le fait, il rougit comme une tomate. Lui est simple. Clint, lui, fait ce truc bizarre avec le coin de ses lèvres, comme il vient juste de le faire, tu vois?

-Je vois.

-Bon. Bruce, son défaut, ce sont ses nerfs. Quand tu mens, tu deviens naturellement nerveux, lui a du mal à contrôler, donc quand il ment, sa main se met à bouger. très peu, mais ça ne rate jamais. Tony, c'est directement plus complexe, mais assez drôle. Quand il arrête de mater les seins des filles aux alentours, c'est qu'il bluffe.

-Il fait vraiment ça?!

-Pendant tout le jeu.

-Mais il mate qui?

-Toutes les filles présentes, donc Jane et Natasha.

-Et moi? Je compte pas?

-Toi c'est différent, mon ange.

-Ah ouai? Et en quoi? Je suis pas assez appréciable?

-Justement, si. Donc je l'ai prévenu que si il ne veut pas la copie de l'oeil au beurre noir de la dernière fois, il ferait mieux de ne pas te regarder.

-Mon héros, sourit Darcy. Et Nat? Tu m'as toujours rien dit pour elle.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Cette fille est incassable, elle n'a aucun défaut.

-Comment tu fais alors?

-Je lui fais croire que je suis sûre de moi, rigola-t-il.

Darcy rit en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de Loki, alors que ses bras se refermaient sur son corps délicatement.

-Dites, _Love Birds_, les interrompit Natasha. J'espère qu'on dérange pas trop.

-Moi j'espère qu'on dérange, rit Tony. T'aurais dû les laisser faire, on aurait eu un porno gratuit!

-Personne ne veut un porno gratuit Stark, rougit Chris.

-Parle pour toi.

* * *

A approximativement minuit, presque tous étaient saouls, même Jane, ce qui étonna Darcy. Plusieurs jeux à boire avaient eu lieu, et ils étaient maintenant passés au jeu de la bouteille. Tony fit tourner la bouteille de vodka vide au milieu du cercle, et elle s'arrêta sur Steve, qui soupira de dépit.

-Ok Stevie! Et tu dois embrasser... Clint! Regardez ça si c'est pas beau le hasard!

-J'embrasse pas de hommes! s'exclama Steve.

-Arrête de râler Rodgers, s'impatienta Loki, et embrasse-le, tout le monde s'en fout!

Ne pouvant apparemment qu'obéir, les deux garçons s'approchèrent rapidement et les lèvres se frôlèrent à peine avant de s'écarter.

-Bande de tapettes, râla Natasha.

-T'as facile toi, commenta Clint. T'as embrassé que des mecs jusqu'ici.

-Evidemment, on a fait que deux tours!

-Justement! fit Tony, qui avait entre-temps refait tourner la bouteille, c'est ton tour Nat, avec... Loki! Et on fait ça comme des vrais s'il vous plait.

Loki rit et se pencha vers Natasha, qui attrapa son visage entre ses mains avant de coller leurs lèvres. Mais alors que Darcy pensait qu'ils s'arrêteraient là, Loki glissa une de ses mains dans la nuque de la jeune femme, qui écarta les lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Alcool aidant, ils se laissèrent prendre dans le feu de l'action et Natasha enroula ses mains dans le dos de Loki.

-EH! Râla Clint, c'est bon là ça suffit!

Ils rompirent le baiser en riant et s'écartèrent.

-Jaloux Clint? le nargua Loki

-De toi? Jamais.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un formidable pic de jalousie se former en elle, ce que Loki remarqua. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et posa son front contre la tête de Darcy.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû continuer.

-T'as pas à t'excuser Loki, j'ai aucun droit de faire un commentaire.

-Suivant... Moi! cria Tony! Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! Vous avez intérêt à me faire tomber sur quelqu'un qui sait embrasser, genre, pas Clint ou Steve.

-Eh!

La bouteille tourna lentement avant de s'arrêter sur Loki une nouvelle fois.

-Cette bouteille m'aime, commenta-t-il.

-Moi je t'aime! cria Tony avant de se jeter, mort de rire, sur Loki, qui répondit en riant au baiser avec passion.

* * *

-Il est cinq heures et demie, dit Darcy. Cinq heures et demie et on va ENFIN dormir!

Elle et Jane s'allongèrent sur le grand lit et soupirèrent.

-Merde, jura Darcy.

-Quoi?

-faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Essaie de pas te perde.

-Je ferai ce que je peux.

Elle tituba jusqu'au couloir et s'appuya contre les murs, cherchant des toilettes. Elle ouvrit plusieurs portes sans trouver son bonheur, puis arriva à la dernière du couloir. étant tombée juste avant sur Bruce qui dormait déjà profondément, elle ouvrit la porte très lentement, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle allait voir.

Juste en fasse d'elle se trouvait Loki, assit sur le lit, torse nu, pantalon et ceinture détachée, avec Natasha assise sur lui, ne portant plus qu'une simple culotte noire. Ils échangeaient des baisers passionnés et pressés, Loki ayant posé une des ses mains au bas de la taille de Natasha, et l'autre qui caressait son sein gauche, pendant que les doigt de la jeune femme se perdaient dans ses cheveux et dans son pantalon.

Darcy regarda Loki inverser les positions, enlever son pantalon et déposer des baiser brûlants le long du corps de Natasha. Elle referma lentement la porte, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, et retourna dans sa chambre, où Jane s'était endormie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laissez des traces de votre passage, j'aimerais savoir si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je continue cette fiction ou si plus personne ne la lit...


	14. Chapter 14

_"-Tu vas me nier longtemps?_

_Parce que ça me rappelle une certaine situation et il paraît que cette réaction est puérile._

_Darcy sérieusement._

_On pourrait au moins en parler._

_S'il te plait réponds moi._

_Darcy..."_

_"-Fous-moi la paix Loki"_

Darcy jeta au loin son téléphone et se pencha à nouveau sur son cours de maths, mais malgré les trois quarts d'heure passés dessus, elle était incapable de réaliser correctement le graphique demandé, l'esprit tourmenté par la soirée d'hier. Elle était partie assez tôt le matin, quand tous dormaient encore, de façon à être sûre de ne pas le croiser, ou de ne pas croiser Natasha. D'abord, elle n'avait été que triste et déçue, mais après cette phase, la colère l'avait emporté. Jane avait malgré tout essayé de la raisonner, lui expliquant qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Loki, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, mais la plaie était quand même bien ouverte, et chacun des messages du garçon remuait un peu plus le couteau. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait demain un contrôle important de maths, et n'avait toujours pas pu réaliser le moindre exercice. Elle se voyait déjà, demain, avec les autres élèves devant leurs ordinateurs, tous réalisant leurs graphiques et elle attendant que l'heure passe, incapable d'en résoudre le moindre. Darcy prit sa tête dans ses mains et pria pour que le professeur soit absent quand elle entendit un aboiement dehors. Etonnée, elle alla voir à la fenêtre et vit Fenrir, dignement assis devant sa porte. Darcy soupira et descendit les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte et de caresser le chien-loup.

-Tu t'es encore enfuis mon gros, pas vrai? Loki doit s'inquiéter tu sais...

Elle attrapa doucement le collier du chien et se dirigea vers la maison des Odinson, avant de s'arrêter devant la grille, puis sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Loki.

_"-Ton chien est avec moi, je suis devant ta grille, alors tu ouvres ta grille, tu ouvres la porte, tu appelles Fenrir, tu fais rentrer Fenrir, et puis tu fermes la porte. Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole et tu reste loin, c'est clair?_

_-Limpide"_

Sur cette réponse, la grande barrière s'ouvrit et Loki apparu à la porte d'entrée. _Et evidemment il doit être torse nu_, pensa Darcy. Le garçon siffla et Fenrir se précipita vers lui et rentra dans la maison. Après l'avoir rapidement caressé, Loki releva la tête vers Darcy et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis sembla se rappeler les directives précises de Darcy, baissa les yeux et referma la porte.

_"-Merci de l'avoir ramené._

_-C'est pas parce que le maître est un abruti que le chien mérite d'être dans la rue. Comme quoi, les rôles devraient être inversés._

_-S'il te plait Darcy, reviens. Il faut qu'on parle._

_-Petit 1, j'ai pas envie de te parler. Petit 2, je vais foirer lamentablement le contrôle de math de demain vu que je ne sais pas faire le moindre exercice, et j'aimerais avoir au moins l'impression d'avoir essayé"_

* * *

-Odinson n'est pas là?

Le professeur scanna rapidement la salle des ordinateurs avant de soupirer.

-Même pour les bilans il est en retard. Bon, eh bien allez-y, commencez.

Comme Darcy s'y attendait, elle ouvrit le questionnaire et ne comprit même pas la première phrase. Elle scanna les autres et réalisa qu'en fait, elle n'en comprenait aucune. Du fond de la classe, la jeune fille releva la tête et regarda les autres étudiants. Certains (comme Jane) avançaient sans aucune difficulté dans leur travail, d'autres avaient l'air de douter, et enfin, quelques uns, comme Darcy, semblaient totalement désespérés.

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent et Darcy n'avait toujours pas avancé. Elle jeta un oeil au professeur qui ne se fatiguait même pas à les regarder, lisant tranquillement un livre dans son coin, il n'avait pas relevé la tête une seule fois.

Le silence de la classe fût vite interrompu par un toquement à la porte, et Loki entra dans la classe. Il traversa silencieusement la classe pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Darcy. Il remarqua sa copie, blanche, sans aucune réponse, et mis la main dans sa poche, pour ensuite lui tendre une petite clé usb. Darcy le regarda effarée.

-T'es malade, chuchota-t-elle, il va nous voir!

-Si tu discutes, évidemment il va se douter de quelque chose. fais moi confiance, je sais que tu dois surtout pas rater cette interro.

Darcy hésita puis saisit la clé avant de l'introduire discrètement dans l'ordinateur. Sous ses yeux, le document entier de l'interrogation s'ouvrit, celui-ci avec les réponses. Loki tendit la main sans regarder et tapa sur quelques touches, puis repris la clé et ferma le dossier vide de réponses.

-Changes quelques réponses, histoire que tu n'aies pas tout juste.

Puis il rangea la clé dans sa poche et se mit lui-même au travail.

* * *

-Il a quoi?! s'écria Jane. Darcy, ça s'appelle tricher!

-Oh ca va, c'est pas dramatique, j'avais besoin de ces points!

-Et il est où maintenant ton prince de l'informatique?

-J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche, ça me regarde pas.

-Je comprends pas, où est-ce qu'il a trouvé la fiche de réponses?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, il l'a fait voilà tout.

-Mais demande-lui, envoie lui un message!

-Non!

-Darcy sérieusement, c'est énorme, demande-lui!

-Si tu veux tellement savoir, demande-lui toi même.

Jane soupira et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un message à Loki.

_"-Où est-ce que tu as eu la fiche de réponses?... Ou même juste la fiche de questions en fait._

_-Bonjour à toi aussi Foster._

_-Réponds à la question_

_-On n'est pas très très diplomate aujourd'hui._

_-Tu pourrais juste essayer de ne pas être insupportable, rien que pour une fois?_

_-C'est drôle, Thor me pose la même question tous les jours. Tiens d'ailleurs, plutôt intéressante votre conversation par emails d'hier. Plutôt... Imagée"_

Jane rougit et Darcy releva la tête vers elle.

-Quelle conversation?

_"-Il t'a montré les messages?!_

_-Pas besoin._

_-Tu connais les deux mots 'vie privée"?_

_-Je les connais mais apparemment mon cerveau refuse de les emmagasiner. _

_-C'est vrai, après tout tu es quand même le gars qui s'envoie en l'air là où n'importe qui pourrait te remarquer. _

_-Ca augmente l'adrénaline._

_-Bien sûr, l'adrénaline. Quand Darcy est entrée vous ne l'avez même pas remarquée. _

_-Quand tu étais avec moi, si Thor était entré, je t'assure que tu étais bien trop occupée à crier mon nom pour le remarquer. On devrait recommencer un de ces jours, ça m'avait vraiment plus._

_-T'es vraiment un sale con manipulateur_

_-Merci._

_-C'était pas un compliment_

_-Pas pour toi. maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire._

_-Explique-moi comment tu as eu les réponses._

_-j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer à toi, ça ne te concerne en rien."_

-Je déteste ce gars, s'énerva Jane.

Darcy, qui avait lu tout la conversation, soupira et sortit son propre téléphone.

_"-Et à moi, tu m'expliques?_

_-Oh, on tente la diplomatie?_

_-Je veux juste comprendre._

_-C'est le but de base de la race humaine._

_-Tu pourrais pas juste une fois, agir comme quelqu'un de censé?_

_-C'est ce que tu veux que je sois? Censé?_

_-Je me fiche de ce que tu es._

_-Oh mais ça, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai._

_-Dans tes rêves Loki._

_-Dans les tiens probablement. Enfin bref, ces messages me fatiguent, si tu veux que je t'explique tu vas devoir venir chez Steve. _

_-Et pourquoi j'irais là?_

_-Parce que c'est là que je suis._

_-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de te voir._

_-Non, mais tu as envie de comprendre._"

* * *

C'est comme ça que les deux filles se retrouvèrent chez Steve. Elle sonnèrent à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, le grand blond vint leur ouvrir la porte en souriant.

-Salut les filles. Loki avait dit que vous passeriez, entrez, on est dans le garage.

Elle le suivirent dans la modeste maison et entrèrent dans le garage à leur tour, où elles retrouvèrent toute la bande. Loki et Tony, bière à la main, en train de débattre sur la technique à utiliser pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi sur la moto devant eux, Bruce qui travaillait sur un ordinateur en essayant de leur crier des données, Clint qui les regardait en riant, assis sur une armoire, et Natasha (pour le plus grand plaisir de Darcy), qui apparemment était en plein concours de tractions avec Steve.

-Je te dis qu'il faut modifier tout le moteur, râla Loki.

-Trop de travail pour pas grand chose, répondit Tony, on change quelques machins et elle ira bien plus vite!

-Elle ira encore plus vite si on change le moteur. Elle avance comme une 125, le moteur est bien trop vieux!

-Recyclage! Vive l'énergie verte etc.

-Très bien! Bruce, tranche.

Le garçon sembla confus et rougit.

-Vous savez, je suis pas certains, mais techniquement, les deux sont possibles, ça dépend de...

-Donc j'ai raison, le coupa Loki. On change le moteur.

-Ecoute Odinson, je sais que tu as volé un beau moteur pour l'occasion mais...

-Je l'ai emprunté dans une tente abandonnée à la dernière compétition, de toutes façons le...

-EH! cria Darcy

Tous se retournèrent vers elle en sursautant, même Jane.

-C'est pas que votre petite conversation ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'ai autre chose à faire dans ma vie que t'attendre Loki, alors tu te bouges le cul ou je viens te chercher.

-Ce que femme veut, soupira Loki, sous les rires de Tony.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

-Bière?

-On ne fait que passer.

-Bon.

Il en prit une pour lui, la décapsula, et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

-Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es encore capable de paroles envers moi.

-Juste parce qu'on aimerait vraiment savoir comment tu as fait, alors maintenant, étant donné que je ne veux pas plus avoir à voir avec toi, tu vas t'expliquer très très vite, et puis nous on va partir, et tu ne m'adresseras plus jamais la parole.

Le sourire de Loki retomba.

-Darcy...

-non. Non non, tu nous expliques et on s'en va.

Il regarda Jane et hésita.

-Je vous explique si après tu restes seule avec moi pour parler.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Je te demande cinq minutes de ton temps Darcy.

Un court silence lui répondit.

-D'accord. Après, tu auras cinq minutes. Pas une de plus. Maintenant, explique.

Loki sembla satisfait du compromis et expliqua en quelques mots.

-En fait c'était pas bien compliqué. Le prof de math laisse toujours son ordinateur dans son bureau quand il donne cours. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé un peu en retard. J'ai crocheté la serrure, j'ai piraté l'ordinateur, tout copié sur la clé usb que j'avais sécurisé, et puis supprimé toute trace de mon passage.

-Et tu pouvais pas dire tout ça par messages?

-J'avais envie de te voir.

Darcy soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Bon... Jane, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes s'il te plait?

Jane sembla hésiter quelques instants puis hocha la tête et sortit.

-Quoi que tu veuilles dire Loki, dis le vite.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ca tu l'as déjà dit.

-Et je le pense. Je m'en veut Darcy, vraiment. Mais pour Natasha et moi... C'était rien. c'était juste... Comme ça.

-Tu savais que n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Tu savais que JE pouvais entrer.

-J'étais saoul, j'ai pas réfléchis... L'occasion s'est présentée et, alcool aidant, aucun de nous n'a vraiment... Hésité.

-C'est clair qu'elle n'était pas trop hésitante avec la main dans ton pantalon.

-Vraiment Darcy... Tu sais que c'est plus fort que moi. Tu sais que je peux rien y faire, c'est ce que je suis.

-Et c'est pour ça que je veux plus de tout ça Loki. Je peux plus faire ça.

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi...

Darcy soupira et vint poser sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. mais j'ai trop mal de te voir tous les jours avec une fille différente. Tu sais que je t'aime et je sais que tu n'y peux rien, mais je peux pas faire ça, je peux plus. Je veux plus souffrir comme ça à cause de toi, même si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

-Darcy... Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie... Je changerai pour toi, j'arrêterai tout ça pour toi mais je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

-Je suis désolée Loki. Tu ne peux pas changer. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est ce que tu es. Et on ne change pas sa nature.

Sur ces mots, elle le serra contre elle et posa sa tête contre son torse. Les bras de Loki s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il enfuit son visage dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Il restèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui leur sembla être une éternité, puis se séparèrent à regret, sans se lâcher du regard. Lentement, Loki, se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Darcy ferma les yeux sous la tendresse du geste. C'était un baiser doux, chaste et amical, presque un baiser que se donneraient deux enfants amis depuis toujours. Il recula après quelques secondes et elle se défit de son étreinte, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs et que je n'écris pas dans la vide! :) surtout continuez à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez :)


	15. Chapter 15

-Darcy, est-ce que tu veux qu'on... oh... Darcy?

Sa mère avança dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement de sa fille.

-Hey... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien c'est... c'est le hormones, c'est rien. Mauvaise période du mois, sanglota Darcy.

Sa mère la regarda d'un air hésitant. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de cas, Darcy ne pleurait presque jamais et gardait toujours se émotions pour elle.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter?

-Y'a rien à raconter maman, vraiment.

-Darcy...

-Ca va, vraiment ça va.

-Tu as des problèmes à l'école?

Darcy eut un rire sans joie.

-Non, pas l'école non.

-Alors quelqu'un à l'école?

Lorsqu'un silence lui répondit, la mère de Darcy comprit qu'elle s'approchait du problème.

-Quelqu'un t'ennuie?

-Non maman, je ne suis pas la victime d'une brute dans les couloirs de l'école, ou un truc du genre...

Sa mère la regarda d'un air entendu.

-Alors c'est un garçon.

Darcy ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et elle enfonça sa tête dans ses mains.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il? Je le connais?

Sans bouger plus, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la taille, gardant le visage contre ses genoux.

-C'est Loki, n'est-ce pas?

Les sanglots redoublèrent et la mère de Darcy, Emily, serra sa fille contre elle.

-Raconte moi Darcy. Il t'a fait du mal? Il est au courant de ce que tu ressens?

-Il est très au courant oui.

-Il a joué avec tes sentiments? Parce que si c'est ça je...

-Non! la coupa Darcy. Non, Loki ne ferait jamais ça, il est... Il n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal.

-Et il ne retourne pas tes sentiments, c'est ça?

-Oui...

-Tu es sûre de ça?

Darcy la regarda étonnée.

-Ben... Oui.

-Il te l'a dit clairement?

-Non mais...

-Alors comment peux-tu être sûre?

-Si... Si il m'aimait aussi, il me l'aurait dit? Il aurait fait quelque chose non?

-Tu sais, je ne connais pas Loki comme tu le connais, mais je pense que sous son masque de certitude et d'arrogance, c'est un garçon qui est perdu, qui ne sait pas qui il est, d'où il vient, ni quel est son but. Je pense qu'il s'est toujours senti différent, mais le fait d'apprendre qui a été adopté a du lui faire perdre le peu de repères qu'il avait encore. Il n'est pas sûr de lui, il a peur, il se sent sûrement seul et rejeté par sa famille, il se compare à tout le monde et il s'autodétruit, et je pense qu'il a peur de t'entraîner là-dedans. L'autodestruction est un cercle vicieux Darcy, une spirale qui entraîne tout sur son passage. Il a peur de s'attacher et, en te rencontrant, je pense qu'il a trouvé la seule amie qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Il tient à toi, et il préfère te perdre plutôt que te faire du mal.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Tu tiens à lui?

-Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pour rien au monde.

-Alors tu dois te battre pour lui. Lui montrer que tu es là, que tu l'aimes. Tu dois te forger une armure pour te protéger des coups durs, et l'aider à forger la sienne. Les gens comme lui peuvent changer, ils ne peuvent juste pas le faire tout seuls. Personne ne peut traverser ça seul. Mais tu dois te préparer pour ça. Parce qu'être ami avec quelqu'un comme Loki peut t'apporter énormément de joie, mais beaucoup de douleur. Il faudra supporter les coups durs, et surtout comprendre que quand il te blesse, quand il te fait du mal, ce n'est pas intentionnel. Il se protège. Et je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de moi, ou même si il a besoin de moi, je suis là.

Darcy serra sa mère dans ses bras en souriant.

-Merci maman.

-Allez dépêche-toi! Il faut commencer tout de suite!

* * *

_"-Je veux me battre pour toi"_

Darcy tapa sur la touche "envoyer", se rendant bien compte que son ami ne comprendrait évidemment pas de quoi elle parle. Elle avait commencé par écrire un véritable roman, puis avait tout effacé, elle avait voulu lui expliqué ce que sa mère lui avait dit, mais elle l'avait effacé aussi. Après avoir longuement réfléchis, c'est cette phrase qu'elle avait choisie.

_"-Je te demande pardon?_

_-Je veux me battre pour toi._

_-Ca j'avais compris. C'est le sens de ta phrase qui me semble incertain._

_-Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_-D'accord..._

_-Tu as besoin d'une amie. Je veux que cette amie ça soit moi._

_-Darcy, je ne suis toujours pas certain de saisir... Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je te fasse du mal, qu'on ne devait plus être ensemble._

_-J'ai changé d'avis._

_-Ciel que tu es lunatique Darcy. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. _

_-Où veux-tu aller et quand veux-tu y être?_

_-Où tu veux quand tu veux."_

Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous une heure plus tard, dans le parc près de l'école.

* * *

Quand Darcy arriva devant l'entrée du parc, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et inspira profondément. Elle se mit finalement à avancer et trouva Loki assis sur le dossier d'un banc un peu plus loin, occupé à faire tourner son bracelet en cuir autour de son poignet. Il semblait perdu, hésitant. Une attitude peu habituelle pour le jeune homme. Son regard semblait vide, triste. Le cœur de Darcy se serra à la pensée que c'était elle qui avait entraîné ce regard. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Loki lâcha son bracelet et tourna la tête vers Darcy, tentant de cacher sa tristesse sous un regard faussement sûr de lui.

-Plus de ça Démon. On est là pour parler à cœur ouvert, on ne fait plus semblant.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis ferma les yeux douloureusement. Quand il les rouvrit, Darcy eut presque l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus un homme narcissique, sûr de lui, arrogant, mais un enfant perdu et effrayé, brisé par une vie qui semble l'avoir fait grandir trop vite.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ce que je suis Darcy...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je sais Loki. Et je sais que j'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça. J'en ai jamais eu le droit.

-J'aimerais être quelqu'un de bon pour toi. J'aimerais valoir la peine que tu te battes pour moi.

-Tu en vaux la peine Loki.

Pris d'une soudaine colère, Loki se dégagea de son étreinte et s'écarta.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je vaux? C'est toi qui m'a nié pendant des jours entiers, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, toi qui m'a évité, toi qui m'a insulté! C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais puis qui m'a détesté...

En silence, Darcy réalisa que c'était ce qui l'avait le plus blessé. Elle comprit qu'en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait elle s'était frayé un chemin droit jusqu'à son coeur, juste pour pouvoir mieux le briser.

-Tu disais que tu m'aimais...

-C'est toi qui est parti Loki.

-Je voulais te protéger! cria-t-il

-Mais de quoi?!

-DE MOI!

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en entendant Loki crier, mais le regard qu'il leur lança les fit rapidement changer d'avis.

-J'avais peur de te faire du mal, et en m'éloignant je t'en ai fait encore plus. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais alors je suis revenu, mais je t'ai blessée encore une fois. Mais je veux pas te perdre Darcy, pas encore. Je ne veux plus que tu partes.

Voir Loki si vulnérable face à ses sentiments brisa le coeur de Darcy. Lui d'habitude est si fier tremblait sous ses larmes de tristesse et de colère, incapable de contrôler ses mouvements. Darcy se leva et s'appuya contre un tronc devant lui.

-Loki...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bien, depuis le début. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais une amie, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait. Mais est-ce que c'état seulement vrai? Est-ce que tu ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour moi à ce moment? Où tu étais juste comme les autres, à jouer avec moi et me prendre pour un imbécile...

-Loki tu est en colère et ça te fait dire n'importe quoi tu-

-TU AS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS!

Tout en criant, Loki envoya son poing vers la jeune fille et frappa dans le tronc juste à côté de son visage. Darcy hurla de peur et s'effondra au pied du tronc en pleurant. Loki resta quelques secondes immobile puis sembla sortir de sa transe et réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retira son poignet en tenant sa main, effrayé par ses propres gestes, par sa propre attitude. Il recula de quelques pas et fixa sa main, sur laquelle s'écoulait quelques gouttes de sang puis regarda vers la jeune fille toujours recroquevillée au sol.

-Darcy...

-Ne m'approche pas!

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour s'excuser, mais la referma immédiatement.

-Recule. Tu ne te contrôles pas Loki, recule. Ne t'approche pas de moi.

-Je suis désolé Darcy, j'ai pas-

-Va-t-en.

-Quoi...?

-Va-t-en Loki. Tout ce que je voulais c'était t'aider, t'aimer, mais tu avais raison. Tu te détruis tout seul, et tu entraînes tout le monde avec toi.

-Darcy...

-Ton poing a failli finir dans mon visage Loki!

-Je te demande pardon Darcy...

-Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Je sais.

-Va-t-en Loki.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait ne me force pas à te dire des choses que je ne penses pas. Va-t-en.

Lentement, Loki recula et tourna le dos. Juste avant qu'il s'en aille, Darcy pu l'entendre murmurer.

-Tu disais vouloir te battre pour moi.

Elle le regarda partir tête baissée, sans se retourner puis, quand il fût hors de vue, elle écrasa sa tête dans ses mains et laissa les larmes couler sur son visage.


	16. Chapter 16

Assis sur son lit, Loki regardait d'un air terrifié ses mains tremblantes. Aujourd'hui son pire cauchemars était passé à deux doigts de se réaliser. Il avait failli blesser Darcy. Il avait essayé de le faire. Loki serra ses poings à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de lui-même dans des moments de rage, mais jamais à ce point. Jamais face à quelqu'un à qui il tient. Il n'avait jamais failli blesser quelqu'un qu'il _aime_.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ressentait encore cette colère et cette haine l'envahir et prendre possession de son corps. Il revoyait Darcy pleurer de peur au sol, il revoyait son poing écrasé contre l'arbre.

Il rouvrit les yeux, refusant de revoir cette scène encore une fois, et attrapa le petit canif sur sa table de nuit avait de commencer à jouer avec. Tout en faisant tourner la lame entre ses doigts, Loki leva les yeux vers Fenrir, couché à côté de lui, et se mit à lui parler, laissant à nouveau ressortir l'adolescent perdu qui se cache en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire mon vieux? Si je ne sais plus me contrôler, je pourrais blesser n'importe qui... Je pourrais même peut-être...

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux sans arriver à prononcer ces mots. _Tuer quelqu'un_.

-Qui sait de quoi je suis capable? Même moi je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas à quoi je sers, je ne fais rien de bon, je ne sait que semer la douleur autour de moi. Je ne voulais que la protéger, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mais mes mains... Mes bras, mon corps tout entier ne me répond plus. Je suis peut-être comme mon père finalement... Un tueur. Peut-être qu'Odin avait raison.

En silence, il colla la lame tranchante contre les veines de son poignet et serra les dents. Il appuya la lame juste assez pour qu'elle ne perce pas la peau et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Dans sa tête, il entendit la voix d'Odin résonner.

"_Ce n'est qu'un mouvement Loki. Ce ne sont que quelques secondes. Ne sois pas faible, fais-le. Rends service aux autres en nous débarrassant de toi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu as failli la blesser aujourd'hui Loki. Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver quand tu seras encore plus énervé. Tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Tu pourrais tuer ton frère, ta mère... Elle. Toi qui dit vouloir les protéger, fais le, protège-les de toi. Ne sois pas comme ton père, ne sois pas faible. Fais-le. FAIS-LE!"_

-TAIS-TOI!

En hurlant de rage, Loki lança le couteau qui alla se planter droit dans une photo accrochée au mur. Une photo de lui avec sa mère et Thor, quand il avait 10 ans. Quand il savait encore se contrôler, et s'empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime.

Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues et il s'effondra sur Fenrir, enfouissant son visage dans la douce fourrure du chien-loup.

* * *

La mère de Darcy sourit en regardant sa patiente sortir du cabinet, puis, dès que la porte fût fermée, elle autorisa son sourire à retomber et soupira. Certes elle aimait son métier. Il était passionnant et elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix, mais quand elle était devenue psychologue pour adolescents, elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que la moitié de ses clients seraient des filles qui pleurent à cause de leur rupture.

De plus, elle n'avait vraiment pas le coeur au travail. La veille, Darcy lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé avec Loki, la colère du garçon, puis son regard effrayé, terrorisé par ses propres actions. Malgré le fait que, bien sûr, elle avait d'abord été en colère car il aurait pu blesser Darcy, elle avait réalisé que si il avait voulu la frapper _elle_, et non pas l'arbre, il ne l'aurait pas ratée. Ce garçon était juste perdu entre ses pulsions négatives. Toute la nuit son esprit avait été occupé par ça. Bien sûr elle voulait aider le garçon, mais comment faire?

Elle continua à faire tourner un crayon entre ses doigts en silence quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui étonna Emily, car elle n'avait aucun rendez-vous avant une bonne heure et demie.

-Entrez.

Elle attendit quelques secondes sans que rien ne se passe et pensa d'abord à une blague idiote d'un jeune qui passait par là, et s'apprêtait à retourner à son crayon quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

-Loki?

Gardant la main sur la poignée, le garçon resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, rumminant, semblant se demander si il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Immédiatement, Emily remarqua des marques de larmes sur ses yeux, ses yeux baissés vers le sol, encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et ses mains tremblante.

-Je... Darcy vous a raconté?

Il releva les yeux vers elle pour la voir hocher la tête et secoua la sienne, comme pour en faire sortir des pensées.

-Entre Loki, entre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Hésitant à nouveau, il s'avança et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de rester au milieu de la pièce, debout, le mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise. Finalement, il sembla trouver le courage de bouger et avança jusqu'au bureau, déposant un canif ouvert devant elle avant de s'asseoir sans rien dire, toujours évitant tout contact oculaire.

-Loki, que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça? demanda-t-elle gentillement.

Le garçon pinça les lèvres puis eut un rire sans joie.

-Sauf votre respect Madame Lewis, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes censée en faire quelque chose.

Il la regarda ensuite et remonta légèrement sa manche, laissant apparaître de légères traces de coupure, signe qu'il avait appuyé sur sa peau assez fort pour y laisser des marques, mais qu'il n'avait (heureusement) pas trouvé la force de faire le geste final. Emily le regarda d'un air horrifié, et il attendit quelques secondes avant de lui dire d'un air triste:

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

* * *

Darcy poussa la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour trouver son père seul, lisant le journal sur le canapé.

-Maman n'est pas encore rentrée?

-Non, elle a appelé, elle a été retenue à cause d'un patient.

-Quel genre de patient?

-Aucune idée.

Hocha les épaules, la jeune fille regarda son père se lever et le suivit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Elle terminait de mettre de la table quand sa mère rentra.

-Désolé du retard, ce garçon avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger, mais Darcy ne put pas tenir plus de cinq minutes avant de laisser la curiosité l'emporter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ce garçon?

Emily hésita un instant.

-Je ne pense pas que je puisse en parler tu sais...

-Secret médical?

-Oui. Mais bon, de toutes façons tu ne le connais pas donc je suppose que si je ne vous dis pas son nom il n'y a aucune raison que sa pose un problème.

Elle se servit un verre de vin et attaqua sa salade tout en parlant.

-C'est un garçon assez difficile avec des problèmes de gestion de la colère. Il a débarqué au cabinet et m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide parce qu'il avait faillit tenter de se suicider.

Darcy avala de travers.

-Sérieux? Mais... Il a quel âge?

-Je dirais 17 ou 18 ans.

-Qui peut vouloir en finir avec la vie aussi jeune?

Emily posa sa fourchette et regarda sa fille.

-Tu sais Darcy, tous les adolescents n'ont pas la chance d'avoir ta force de caractère. certains sont plus fragiles qu'ils en ont l'air, fragilisés par la vie, forcés de grandir trop vite, et ils n'attendent qu'une étincelle pour craquer complètement.

-Ca doit être horrible d'être tellement malheureux qu'on veuille en finir...

-Lui n'a vraiment pas été gâté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'aider alors?

-D'abord il faut dénouer le problème depuis la base, voir ce qui enclenche le tout, puis défaire les nœuds. Lui apprendre à contrôler son corps et ses émotions. Mais ça va être long et difficile, et il est tout seul face à cette épreuve.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'école, Darcy observa Loki de loin dans la cour. Il était assis sur le dossier d'un banc et dessinait d'une main, en serrant et dé-serrant une balle dans l'autre. Elle remarqua son regard vide et sa main gauche qui tremblait autour de la balle, elle remarqua sa jambe incapable de rester en place et soupira, avant de détourner le regard et d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Loki l'évita toute la journée, et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il s'asseyait toujours le plus loin possible d'elle en classe, l'évitait dans les couloirs et était introuvable pendant le temps de midi. Et Darcy ne comptait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua fût qu'il ne lâchait pas cette balle, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle le retenait à la vie.


	17. Chapter 17

Pendant plus de deux mois, Loki avait continué ses visites régulières chez la mère de Darcy, apprenant à maîtriser ses émotions et sa colère. Plusieurs fois il avait senti ses efforts inutiles, plusieurs fois il était arrivé chez elle à l'improviste, tenant dans sa main un couteau ou une boite de calmants qui avaient bien failli servir. Mais Emily savait que ce travail n'était pas fait en vain. Loki apprenait, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait y arriver.

Depuis deux mois également, lui et Darcy ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Ils avaient continué à s'éviter, et en souffraient tous les deux. Bien sûr Loki en avait parlé à la mère de cette dernière, mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à retenter le coup. Mais aujourd'hui, Emily avait une autre idée en tête.

Elle y pensait depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle y avait réfléchis lors de son dernier rendez-vous avec Loki. Il était temps maintenant. Aucun d'eux ne saurait se passer de l'autre plus longtemps. Elle décida d'aborder le sujet après le dîner, un jour où son mari n'était pas là. Elle attendit le moment où elles faisaient la vaisselle toutes les deux pour amener le sujet sur le tapis.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Loki?

Le corps entier de Darcy se crispa et elle serra la mâchoire.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de lui reparler?

-Il a pas essayé non plus maman, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Emily soupira et avança vers sa fille, enlevant de ses mains l'assiette qu'elle était en train de laver avant de la poser sur le plan de travail.

-Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Darcy fronça les sourcils et suivi sa mère jusqu'au canapé où elles s'assirent toutes les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est grave? c'est papa qui...

-Non non, rien de tout ça, ça ne nous concerne même pas vraiment, ton père et moi.

-Alors quoi?

-Tu te souviens, ce garçon suicidaire dont je m'occupe depuis deux mois?

-Celui qui a vraiment pas de bol dans la vie? Oui, je m'en souviens très bien oui.

Emily prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

-Darcy, ce garçon, c'est Loki.

La jeune fille retira vivement ses mains de celles de sa mère et la regarda d'un air à la fois choqué et étonné.

-Quoi?

-C'est Loki qui est arrivé au cabinet après avoir voulu se suicider. C'est lui qui vient régulièrement depuis.

Darcy se leva vivement et fronça les sourcils de colère.

-Et tu me dis ça maintenant? Et puis de toutes façons en quoi ça me regarde, il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est pas mon problème!

-Si c'est ton problème Darcy, parce que si il fait tout ça, c'est pour toi.

-_Quoi?_

-Darcy... Loki t'aime.

-Il le cache bien.

-Evidemment qu'il le cache bien, ne cache-t-il pas toujours tout?

-Si...

-Alors en quoi est-ce étonnant qu'il ait caché ça aussi?

Darcy resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

-Et le secret médical?

-J'en ai parlé avec lui. Il a dit que je pouvais te raconter quand je pensais que tu étais prête. Et je pense que tu l'es.

-Alors raconte-moi. Raconte-moi tout.

Emily rassembla ses pensées et commença son récit en tentant d'être claire.

-Quand Loki a débarqué, il m'a montré un couteau et des marques sur ses veines. Il s'est assis et il m'a raconté. Je ne saurais pas te raconter en détail mais je sais que c'était après votre... Incident. Il était en colère contre lui-même, il était triste, et il avait peur. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que c'est que d'avoir peur de toi-même Darcy, mais c'est une des pires choses qui puisse t'arriver. Il était vraiment dévasté par ce qu'il avait fait, effrayé de son acte, de son manque de contrôle. Et puis il a commencé à entendre des voix.

-Des voix? Quoi il est devenu fou? Ou schizophrène?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est compliqué à t'expliquer. Disons que son cerveau se défend contre lui-même. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait et c'est par la voix de ses proches qu'il se punissait de ses actes. Il a entendu son père, son frère, sa mère... C'est sa mère qui lui a donné le coup de grâce. Il est passé à deux doigts de le faire, de mettre fin à ses jours, mais il n'en a pas trouvé la force, dieu merci. Il a débarqué au cabinet en me disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Depuis il travaille pour gérer sa colère. Et crois moi c'est difficile aussi.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est encore énervé?

-Souvent, mais par de phases très courtes. Si tu savais combien de fois il s'est blessé en tapant dans les murs ou des choses comme ça... Mais il a fait des efforts considérables, et ça commence vraiment à payer.

-Maman... Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça?

-Pour ne pas que tu le détestes. Tous ses problèmes remontent à une jeunesse caché dans l'ombre d'un frère trop favorisé, sous le joug d'un père dur et froid. Quelqu'un qui a vécu en se sentant mal aimé toute sa vie ne peut pas en sortir indemne. Encore moins quand il apprend la vérité sur une naissance pareille. Tu n'as pas le droit de le détester autant qu'il se déteste.

La dernière phrase frappa Darcy en plein coeur. _Le détester autant qu'il se déteste_. Sa mère avait raison. Loki avait besoin d'aide.

-Il faut que tu saches qu'il ne fait pas tout ça pour lui Darcy. Il fait ça pour toi.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça pour moi?

-Parce qu'il t'aime.

Elles restèrent à nouveau silencieuses pendant de longues minutes avant que Darcy ne se lève.

-Où vas-tu?

-Il faut que je lui parle.

Emily sourit et hocha la tête d'un air bienveillant.

-Sois douce avec lui Darcy, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il n'a pas eu de geste de vraie douceur envers lui.

Darcy quitta la maison après avoir rapidement enfilé ses chaussures et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la maison des Odinson. En arrivant devant, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture, mais la moto de Loki était bien là. _Avec un peu de chance il est seul_.

Elle avança jusqu'à la porte et sonna, entendant Fenrir aboyer, suivi de bruit de pas. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Loki. Le corps tout entier de Darcy se figea en l'observant. Il avait juste l'air épuisé. Ses yeux étaient vides, la fixant néanmoins avec étonnement, ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, il semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Darcy?

Quand il sembla réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là, devant lui, il recula, comme si il avait peur de la briser rien qu'en la regardant.

-Ta... Ta mère t'a raconté?

-Oui. Et je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je peux entrer?

Loki hésita, gardant la porte à moitié fermée, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte pour la laisser entrer.

* * *

Chapitre court, j'en suis désolée! je vais essayer de faire suivre le prochain le plus vite possible, mais je suis actuellement au pair aux usa, et les enfants dont je m'occupe ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps...

A fait, il est possible que je commence doucement à couler vers du M (pas du hard core, mais bon...) donnez-moi votre avis là-dessus :)


End file.
